The Beginning of them
by Tangilass
Summary: She wondered again why it was her that always seemed to attract the nut jobs, or worse. He smiled at her yet again and there it was, that werid not bad feeling inside her. "Sing, a little song, nothing fancy, kitten, just a little tune".. SPANKING involvd
1. The Beginning

**Running...**

**She had been running for hours it seemed, she knew she had crossed atleast one state line last night, but to where she had no idea. She had been running, running from him and his evilness, everything about him was evil and it scared her.**

**She had been with him since she was 11, and now she was 19, trying to get away from him had proven hard over the years. But a couple nights ago she had finally made it, but it came at the expense of her mother, the same mother who had sold her to him. Oh she knew that her elders probably had a hand in it also, how could they have not, over the years she had been dispatched to go and do jobs for the elders, each and every time they had called, he had let her go, he had no choice.**

**Her mother would visit her and each time she came to visit, he would leave thme alone, leave possibly, she wasn't sure, but she would beg her mother to let her out, to let her escape, but it was no use, alcohol and drugs had kept her mother thinking she had done the right thing, had kept her thinking she was giving her daughter a better life when infact she had no idea what was actually going on.**

**She had finally given up asking ehr mother to let her out to take her away, she knew it was a futile attempt, but two nights ago something was different. Her mother had showed up, something was different, it did not take her long for her hightened sences to kick in and kow her mother was neither drunk, nor high, but she still did not ask her to be let go, she had been resigned for more years than not to her fait, being his slave, and the Elders assassin.**

**Her mother however seemed to have a change of heart, and opened her cage, actually haveing to prod her daughter to run, run fast and hard and leave, he was gone for the evening and would not be back for a few hours. However that was not to be true, she had grabbed what little stuff she had and stuffed it into her back pack, along with the journal he was always writing in. She started to go, thanking her mother for letting her go, he came back, her mother screaming for her to run, run fast, and she did, turning back one last time, she watched as he killed her mother.**

***SCREAMSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS***

She startled awake in the old abandonded alley, wet and cold, and sniffling, she still had no idea what state she was in, all she knew is that when she finally stopped running she was exhausted and passed out after tucking her small body into a small corner, she might be an adult, but big was not what or who she was. She was always the small one, the Elders had called her a runt, the runt of the litter, and it was true, her mother had told her time and time again that she was smaller than the other pups she had given birth to.

She looked up, pulling her wet jacket around her tighter, the rain coming down hard now, the lightening bright in the sky and the thunder loud, she knew she should not be scared, it was only thunder and she was Garou and all, but she was never on her own before, this was the first time, even when the elders sent her to assassinate soemone for them, she was still technically not alone..

She just could not help being scared, although she would never admitt it to anyone, Garou never admitt anything like that, that would just be dis-honourable. She stood up and tried to shake the rain off her a bit , but that wasn't helping , what she needed was to get in out of this rain and try and get herself dry.

Heading to the alley way entrace she stopped and looked one way and then the other, trying to gage where she may be, what state, but that wasn't happening, she couldn't tell and because it was such a dreadful night, there was absolutly no one that she could see on the street to even try and make an identification about the state she was in. A rather loud clap of thunder boomed, she jumped and hurried off ot her right, trying to find someplace to go to get dry, maybe there would be a laundromat somewhere down this street.. she could only hope.

It wasn't long before she had to stop and get her bearings, it had started raining harder and she was shivering, she was hungry and thirsty and way so sleepy that when she saw the lights across the street, she almost squeeled with joy and hurried across, almost becoming road kill as a taxi rushed by and splashed her, making her even more wet if that were possible.

**CARITAS**

That is what the sign was flashing to her as she finally got across the street and close enough the rain wasn't obscuring it anymore. She watched as a couple people walked inside, her sences on full alert, scanning to make sure that he sisn't actually follow her and he was jsut waiting for the right time to pounce. That was when her head turned upon smelling the demon, and there it was, going into the bar, her brow raised and she shook her head, wondering what she was getting herself into.

Reluctantly she followed after a few minutes of weighing the pros and cons, and the pros won out, but only becasue she was cold and wet, and thirsty and starving. As she moved in throgu the door and down the stairs , she shook herself, watching as the water dripped off of her, the place was very nice, definatly a demon club as there was demons all over the place, she could not only smell them, but she could see them, she figured tht being Garou she wouldn't be noticed to much and that was a good thing.

She spoted the bar, smoothed her hair back and threw on her charm as she moved up to the bartender and asked him with confidence for something fruity to drink. He smiled at her and quickly mad her drink, handing it to her she pulled out what little money she had and paid him, then headed back to a table out fo the way of everyone and to her suprise and happiness it was nead a floor heater. Shrugging of her backpack, she put it on the seat beside her, then came her jacket and she put that ontop of the floro heater, knowing no one would notice since the table cloth that was on the table touched the floor.

She finally settled, pulling her feet up under her, the sandles that she had been wearing were now on the floor under the table. She sat back in her seat and took a drink from the glass, making a face as the liquor burned her throat when she swollowed, it was then she had wonder waht the hell a Seabreeze was.

Lorne came out from his office and moved towards the bar, leaning up against the far end of the bar, wincing as the Froxtox demon stood on stage butchering Achey Breaky Heart. His eyes scanned the floor area first, making sure everyone looked content and sure enough they did, smileing he scanned the back parts of the room, making sure nothing illegal was going on.

His eyes scaned across her and he smiled seeing someone new, and then stopped, his brow raising, he took her in even more and how small she was, leaning back more on the bar he called his bar tender over and frowned.

"Marcus, sweetpea, did you serve that little kitten sitting over there"

Marcus looked over to where his boss was pointing and nodded

"Yea, served her, she's old enough, boss"

Lorne frowned, his eyes still on her.

"If she is old enough to be drinking, then call me Elvis!"

Pushing himself off the bar, he walked toward her, still taking her in, trying to get a feel for her, just then realizing how small she truely was. He stopped at her table, watching her for a moment, she had yet to realize that he was standing there.

"Excuse me Kitten, I'm the owner of this georgous establishment and as such I would like to see some ID"

He flashed a smile at her when she startled and looked up at him, her nose flared and she took in his scent. he didn't smell bad and she knew bad, she had lived it for a very long time. She kept her eyes on him as she slipped her hand into her jeans pocket, it took a bit to fish out her ID becasue he jeans were truely soaked and stuck to her still. She handed the little card to him, all the while trying to use a gift she knew to make him belive that the ID was actually real and not doctored to make her a couple years older than she was.

He smiled in only the way the Lorne could and took the little card from her. He studdied it for a very long time, she was getting nervouse and took another sip off the drink she had, forcing herself not to wince at the burn that yet again happened when she swollowed. His eyes moved from the card to her and she smiled a little bit, he smiled back and she suddenly felt weird inside, she couldn't explain it, its not something she ever felt before, but it wasn't a bad weird.

"Beautiful... you are amazingly beautiful, kitten... but this?"

He looked at her firmly

"is about as real as the nose on Liza Minelli's face!, Marcus bring this sweet gal a nice fruit juice"

He took the drink from her and she sat up a bit in her seat, slipping her sandles on underneath the table, this was bad, she was feeling it, somethings wrong if her gift didn't work, he was jsut a demon, a handsome demon, but still jsut a demon, it should have worked, and then he took her drink.

"HEY!.. I was drinking that!"

She took it right back from him and took another drink from it, and there was that burn again, and she hid the wince, she was sure never gonna get another seabreeze again.

"And I am to old enough!, says so right there!"

She snatched the card right from his other hand at the same time that he took the glass right back out of her hand, his eyes hard on hers.

"And I have a paddle in my office just for a smart little tushy like you, now drink your juice, or you and it are gonna meet, kitten"

She sat back in her chair, having picked up her jacket from the floor heater and her backpack from the chair beside her, she wasn't sure if he was serious or not but that drink ws warming her up, she scowled at the juice, Lorne looked at her and smiled.

"Whats your name, sweetpea?"

"Tangi"

She said not to nicely as she fiddled with the zipper on her backpack, her soaked backpack.

"And that ID, IS real you know"

she pushed the juice away still scowling a nd he leaned close to her

"So's my paddle"

She looked up at him, man he was handsome and she couldn't shake the weird feeling.

"So"

It was not like she had not been spanked before, alright so she was not spanked, she was beaten, but was there a difference?, a real difference?, she just didn't care at this point.

"You always talk to your customers like this, mister?"

She stood up and slipped her jacket and back pack on and put what little change she had left on the table for that nasty smelling glass of juice, and stepped passed him.

"Think I'll take the rain after all"

Lorne stepped infront of her quickly and gently, yet firmly took both her arms and smiled.

"I'll make you a deal, tangi... you sing me a little song and I will personally make you any drink that you want"

She looked at him, her eyes widening, wondering if he was a nut.

"Sing?"

She wondered again why it was her that always seemed to attract the nut jobs, or worse. He smiled at her yet again and there it was, that werid not bad feeling inside her.

"Sing, a little song, nothing fancy, kitten, just a little tune"

She just looked at him, but something inside her told her to sing, and the only song she could remember right at that very moment was kinda childish but she sang it anyway.

"Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are, up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky,...."

His eyes clsoed as she sang, her voice quiet but sweet and gentle, her story was a sad one, her mother gave her away and she was running from someone, he knew she was blocking him, what she could block from him, but he knew one thing for sure, she was his, he saw it, saw that this sweet little gal was his, kitten.

"Kay.. sang.. now ummm, I gotta go"

She said fastly and turned trying to hurry away, but Lorne was having none of it and gently but firmly grabbed her arm again.

"your not going anywhere, sweetie, except to my office... we need to talk"

She looked way up at him again, her tummy feeling sick, her panick starting to rise.

"Why?... I sang.. and.. and.. I didn't even drink that drink after you said not to"

She kicked his shin hard and tried to move away from him, trying not to cause a sceen in here as there was t many demons and she just wan't sure. He winced and grabbed her, throwing ehr gently over his shoulder.

"Sweet Sinatra!, I wasn't gonna spank ya, but now I am!"

He started for his office, and she struggles over his shoulder, smacking his back as they walked.

"Hey!, put me down!, NOW!"

He set hr down only after he was inside his office and the door was clsoed and locked, she took hr back pack off, it was easier to run while she was holding it and not wearing it.

"You need to calm down kitten and listen to what I have to say!"

She whacked him with her bag and growled at him, He winced and raised a brow

"nutcases!, why is it always me, why do I always find them!, god why do I..."

She whacked him again, harder this time, hping that it would distract him enoguh so she could get out, but Lorn had other ideas and when she went to hit im for a third time, he ducked it and grabbed her , managing to get ahold of the bag and toss it across the room, he sat, she over his lap, his hand coming down hard on her little ass as he spanked her.

"I said calm down little girl!"

"OWWWW, OKOK, OWWWW, OKOK"

She got perfectly still, not moving, trined for years, she made sure not to move. Once she stopped fighting him and was still, he stopped spanking her, his hand gently rubbing her wet jean covered ass.

"I read auras, kitten.. when people sing, I see things.. sometimes their pasts.. their future.. it could be anything"

He kept rubbing her bottom, she layed there wondering what he was doing, why he was rubbing her ass

"I saw your future kitten, some of it anyway, and it was with me"

She wrinkled her brow, still wondering why he was rubbing her bottom, still.

"oh....why are you rubbing?"

His brow furrowed.

"It helps take the sting out, i'll stop if you want me to kitten"

She thought about that for a long time, quietly and he kept rubbing, waiting for her to answer, letting her take her time, he didn't want to scre her off, from the read he had gotten on her, it seemed she was already scared enough.

"Kay.. no, I mean, its kay, you don't gotta stop"

She spoke quietly and he smiled, continuing to rub, noting jsut how wet her jeans are, from the rain otuside.

"We are mates kitten, I saw it as clear as day"

She nodded

"Kay.. want up now"

He stopped rubbing and carefully eased her up, so she was sitting on his lap.

"we are soul mates, you are mine and I am yours, kitten"

Again she nodded, feelign that weird not bad feeling inside her again, and then he kissed her softly while she was in deep thought, and she flinched, pulling back from him, blushing.

'"I'll never hurt you, kitten, I will take care of you, I promise"

His words were deep, but soft, and the only thing she could pay attention to was that kiss.

"Did you kiss me?"

His smile grew and he nodded.

"yes, just like this"

he leaned into her and kissed her even softer, and this time she let him, smiling at him

"oh, ok"

He grined at her, his hand rubbing her back softly.

"You like that , Sweetie?"

She smiled at him blushing, the weird not bad feeling even stronger in her now for some reason and she wasn't sure waht it was, but she nodded.

"yea, never been kissed before"

She spoke softly, his hand rubbing her back reassuringly.

"well hold onto your socks, babygirl"

With that said he leaned in again and kissed her again. She melted right then and there on his lap and tried kissing him back. He kept rubbing her back and smiling as she kissed him back and finally broke for some much needed air.

"mmmmmm"

Her eyes were still clsoed and he thought she looked adorable.

"I'm Lorne by the way"

He grinned, and she atleast had the good sence to blush.

"Uhhh.. sorry...I just don't go around kissing people I don't know.. I don't kiss people.. so.. umm.. yea.. I'm sorry"

She stammered out starting to panick, and he could almost feel her panick rise, his hand moved from her back to her hair and he stroked it gently

"no sorries, dollface"

He kissed her head as she started to calm down a bit.

"We were ment to bed sugarpie... this was ment to be"

She leaned against him, soaking in his warmth, this was new to her, this was not something she ever got, people as a general ruler were never nice to her without wanting something, and she was sure he didn't want anything from her. She decided she liked to be held, alot. Lorne sences something , he knew her head was spinning and he just held her close, rubbing her back and kissing her head.

"Your mine now babygirl.. i'm gonna take good care of you.. I promise you that"

She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"I need to pee"

He looked down at her and cracked a grin, shaking his head, he knew this was going to take time, she wasn't one for paying attention to much, he could already tell, she was a subject hopper, it would take time, but they would figure it out.

"Right over there, kitten.. I have a private one"

He helped her up from his lap and patted her bottom gently to scoot her off to the bathroom. She hurried towards the bathroom, making a detour and grabbed her backpack from the floor, then headed straight in and closed and locked the door once she was inside. She did what she had to, then washed her hands, being hygenic was her thing, she was forever washing her hands.

She dried her hands on the towl and replace it neatly back up on the rack and then looked around, spotting a blow dryer she set about trying to dry her clothing a bit, she was getting really cold, with the wet clothing fromt he rain.

Lorne had heard the blow dryer go on and knew what she must be doing, atleast she was trying to get herself dry, he knew it wouldn't be a fight to get her clothing off so she didn't get sick. He stood and headed to the closet, taking out one of his shirts and went over knocking on the door

"Try this babygirl, its dry"

She stopped the dryer hearing him and opened the door.

"Ohh, I don't wanna mess up your things, I can wear these, I'll just dry them, its ok"

She smiled at him, and his heart melted, he smiled back

"Take it sweetpea, try it, it will be better than the wet stuff your wearing."

She looked at the shirt and nodded, taking it she closed the door again and puled off her wet stuff, pulling the shirt on it fell to her ankels, she was very small, she had always knew this. But this just sealed the deala nd she opened the door and came back out

"It is kinda big, 'casue i'm kinda small, but thank you"

She smile and he smiled right back at her, how could he not, she was so cute.

"It looks beautiful on you babygirl, wanna cuddle on the couch?"

She looked up at him as he took her hand

"huh?"

His brow raised

"you never been cuddle, kitten?"

She shrugged.

"Once, I think.. maybe.. ummm, I dunno.. do'nt you ahve to go back out there"

He lead her over to the sofa and sat down, noting she was holding her bag close to her, guarding it almost.

"Nope, are you trying to get rid of me hunny?, I won't hurt your bag, won't even look at it if you do't want me to"

He patted the cushion next to him. She took a seat and put the bag at her feet.

"I know"

He smiled and pulled her close, his strong arms wrapping around her protectively.

"I love you, my little Garou"

She was liking this cuddling, but she froze when he said Garou and she looked up at him.

"You.... you know I'm garou?"

He looked down at her.

"I read you babygirl, when you sang, did you think I just made that up.?"

She shrugged, she didn't care at this point if he made it up or not, she felt safe and she liked that feeling, so he could lie to her all he wanted as long as he didn't hurt her.

"People say alot of things for different reasons"

"Look at me, kitten"

His fingers gently pulled her shin up, she looked at him.

"I will NEVER lie to you, I sware it"

she looke dat him for a long time, something in her made her belive him and he nodded.

"ok"

He smiled

"You will trust me one day"

He kissed her head and went back to cuddling her some more, she liked cuddling, especially with him, and she was still chilly but she was getting warmer.

"I like cuddling"

"Me to, especially with you punkin', your a damn fine cuddler"

she blushed, changing the subject.

"you.... umm.. got a vending machine around here?"

He looked down at her and sat her up

"you hungry, kitten?, just name it and I will get it for you"

She shook her head no, and then stopped and shook it yes

"yes, but a vending machine is ok"

"you want chips, I ahve a stash over there in the cupboard"

She looked at him

"Chocolate?"

Her mouth watered at the prospect of their being chocolate, becsue it had been so long since she had, had any.

"Go take a look over in those cupboards kitten, anything you want, help yourself."

She smiled and looked over, then got up and hurried over, having to pull up the shirt she was wearing a bit, so she did not trip on it. her eyes widened as she looked inside the cupboard, he sure had alot of stuff in there, and she found the poptarts, chocolate ones, and she took one, replacing the box.

"thank you"

She moved back to him and sat down, eating hungrily. he leaned back and wrapped his arm back around her, and watched her a moment while she ate, he thoguht it was adorable how she growled softly as she she ate the sugary treat.

"Wanna tell me what your running from?"

He asked and she stopped eating a moment and shook her head

"nuthin' "

He kissed her head.

"I know you are running from something sweetpea, I saw, when I read you."

His fingers carded through her hair and she continued to eat.

"I respect privcy.. and the need for secrets on occassion.. Just don't lie to me, if you don't wanna tell me, then just say, I don't wanna tell you"

She nodded

"Ok"

She took arouther bite as his brow went up and he wondered when the last time she ate was, His fingers troked through her hair again.

"So what are you running from sweetpea"

He asked again, she shook her head.

"Nuthin;, can I ahve another poptart, please?"

she looked up at him

"Smiling he kissed her head and nodded

"sure you can sweetpea"

"thanks!"

She got up and hurried over, grabbed another tart and came back, sitting down. Lorne wrapped his arm around her again and started to sing softly to heras she finished off her second set of tarts in the last 10 minutes.

"wanna go see your new home, babygirl?"

she looked at him, brow furrowed

"this isin't it?"

Lorne laughed and shook his head, she ws cute.

"No babygirl, this is the club, I got a nice loft upstairs"

With that he stood and offered her his hand, and when she accepted, he smiled and started to lead her to the hallway, when she abruptly stopped and pulled her hand away.

"DOn't got any cages up there do ya?"

She asked him serious and his brow almost flew off his face at the question.

"Oh heavens no!, why would I have cages?"

She shrugged

"Just asking, no reason"

He kneeled down, looking her right in the eye.

"I will never hurt you Tangi, never.. I know you've been hurt... bably, but I will never do that, you will never be hurt again."

She looked at him and smiled, she belived him and she felt safe, and she ws tired, maybe he had a bed up there she could sleep in, it has been a long time since she had slep in a bed.

"I belive you"

He stood

"GOOD!, common lets go show you your new home!"

He lead her towards the elevators and she smiled, she really liked elevators. Stepping inside, he pulled the door down and pushed the button for up, while she looked around.

"What city is this?"

She asked finally looking over at him. He watched her look around and smiled at her when she made eye contact.

"Los Angeles, hunnt.. The City of Angels"

She snorted at that.

"Angel's my ass"

His brow raised at the language, he wasn't a lover of the crude, he would ahve to break her of it, but not anytime soon, just let her settle in and not overwhelm her.

"Well I happen to know one Angel and he is my best pal."

she nodded

"ok"

"you'll like him, kitten, he is nice"

The elevator stopped and he opened the door

"Well here we are, welcome home, kitten"

He stepped out taking her hand and pulling her put with him, she looked around and smiled.

"Wow, its way big, and nice.. and no cages either."

She took a deep brethe and smiled more. Lorne smiled proudly.

"Check out the kitchen, kitten"

"the kitchen?"

He nodded and she headed the way he was pointing, he followed.

"I like to cook on occassion, I make a mean lasagna"

She looked around, it was big, and looked expensive.

"its pretty, I make peanut butter sandwiches"

She grinned and he laughed.

"I bet you make the best darndest peanutbutter sandwhiches around, go take alook in the fridge"

She looked at him suddenly nervous

"Why.. is there... will I get in trouble?"

She almost whispered the last part. his heart almost broke right in two when he saw the look on her face and the fear in her voice.

"No.. no its your fridge to now, you can have anything you like, kitten"

His arm moved around her for reassurance, and he could feel the releif come over her whole little body.

"how do you feel about shareing a bed, sweetie?"

She looked up at him

"A bed?.. a real bed?.. I can sleep on the floor, I'm pretty small I won't take up alot of room."

he caressed her face gently, and kissed her softly. she growled softly in return, liking the kiss.

"You will enver sleep on the floor, babygirl.. you are my mate, and if your not comfortable with shareing a bed, I ahve two rooms, I'd like to share, but either way there will be no floor"

She smiled.

"Shareings ok.. I mean if its ok with you.. I don't like being alone"

It was his turn to smile and he hugged her gently.

"Me either kitten, and you will never be alone again, see we fit perfectly togeather"

He kissed her softly and she smiled shyly

"I like kisses"

"me to kitten, see we match perfectly"

She nodded

"I Have to pee again."

He patted her bottom, gently towards another door.

"Right in there hunny"

she scurried off to the bathroom and closed the door, thinkign that he really liked to touch her ass, she did her business, washed her hands throughly again and came back out.

"ok.. done, thank you"

He moved to her

"you don't hav eto thak me puddin' pop, what can I do to make you fell at home?"

She changed the subject again after he patted her bottom again.

"you really like to pat my ass"

He raised a brow and smiled, letting her language go for now, and wiggled his brows

"Its a nice bum kitten, do ya mind?.."

She shook her head.

"No, its sorta... nice"

"good cause I love your tushy"

He moved over to the sofa and took a seat.

"Come here babygirl, lay over my lap"

She looked at him and shook her head, he eyes getting big.

"No"

She backed up

"ok, ok, calm down, I just wanted to rub your tushy, hunny.. but can I ask you something?"

She looked at him, relaxing some.

"Did I hurt you downstairs.. when I spanked you?"

She thought about that and shook her head

"not, really"

He nodded.

"I never want to hurt you.. spanking.. well yea it hurts.. but I never wanna hurt hurt you.. does that make sence?"

She smiled and nodded, moving to sit beside him.

"Can I ask you something else?"

She nodded

"why did you get upset when I asked you to get over my lap?"

She held her bag close to her in her lap

"no, reason"

He looked at her

" someone's hurt you haven't they.. a man someone?"

She shook her head no

"No"

"Tangi"

She looke dat him, his tone had slightly changed, she could tell, even this short of time with him. She shook her head again.

"No"

He watched her a moment or two or three, he knew they had just discussed the lieign downstairs, how if she did nto want to tell him, then she could say so, but not lie to him, this was something they needed to work on as well.

"Ok, then.. come on lets go show you the bedroom"

he took her hand and gently pulled her up, she followed him, down the hall and to the big door at the end.

"Well this is it.. thats a King cal.. biggest bed there is, go on try it, jump on it hunny!"

He was excited to see the excitement on her face when she saw the bed. She smiled and toed her sandles off and set her bag on top of them, then climbed onto the bed and layed ther

"ohhhhh this is nice.. its way so soft"

He smiled so big at her cuteness

"Go on get under the blankets."

She sat up and shook her ehad

"No, thats alright, I'm ok here"

He moved to her and took a seat on the bed beside her.

"Tangi, someones hurt you, I know this, but whoever it was, I am NOT them, i will not hurt you, you need to accept that, sweetheart"

She climbed off the side of the bed, grabbed her bag and moved back out to the couch and sat down, holding her bag in her lap, Lorne went after her.

"I upset you"

She shook her head no

"No"

She hook his head sadly, she was a scared little girl, even if she was technically an adult, oh yes he knew her real age, it was something he saw, when he had read her.

"I don't expect anything from you babygirl.. no sex, if thats what your worried about"

She nodded

"no, sex?"

She looked at him, he looked at her, his eyes on hers.

"I wanna make love with you.. when you are ready, no matter how long it takes, you have my heart, my soul, I love you, Tangi"

She bit her lip and nodded a few moments later

"ok"

She sat back on the couch and he wrapped an arm around her stroking her hair, gently

"If you never want to, thats perfectly fine to, sweetpea, i'll always love you"

She looked at him a wee bit misty

"really?.. why?"

He smiled

"Becasue I've seen your heart, and how beautiful and amazing it is, babygirl"

He kissed her head and she blushed and yawned.

"How about I tuck you in to bed, and I'll sleep in the spare room tonight"

She nodded

"ok.. you not gonna stay with me?"

He looked at her and smiled

"you.. you want me to?"

She blushed and nodded shyly

"Yes I don't like being alone.. and well.. I'm sorta used to sleeping in a cage"

His heart sank asn he held her close

"Never again babygirl.. never again"

he stood with her still in his arms and carreid her to the bedroom, laying her down and curling in next to her, holding her close and stroking her hair gently.

"Never again"

She started growlign softly.. she liked cuddleling, she liked kissing, she liked being held and she liked him, no that wasn't true, she loved him. She wasn't sure why, she had no reason to trust this man, demon, person, but she did. She rolled over and nuzzled herself into him close.

"love you"

She growled otu softly to him, his smile growing BIG as he heard her, his arms wrapping around her just a little bit tighter

"I love you my babygirl, I love you"

He spoke to her, then started singing softly to her, knowing that she was HIS, and even though she was going to take some work, possibly alot of work, he loved her.


	2. The Book

The Book

Chapter 2

Lorne was busy with inventory, Tangi wasn't to sure what inventory was, and that was to be expected, she had been given away at 11 years of age to Drake.. that was his name, Drake. And as was to be expected, she didn't have alot of experience with things, she was sorta sheltered, there was a lot of things she wasn't sure of, but Lorne was patient with her.

Drake...She hated that name with a passion, the name of the man who had hurt her, and hurt a friend, someone who managed to get away over a year ago, but never managed to get back to help her. Still when she was out of the cage that Drake had kept her in, which wasn't very often, only for his personal ammusement, or when an Eldar called for her to go do a job for them, it was then that Tangi would meet up with her friend, if for only a minute, just to check in.

It was today, however, that Tangi and Lorne had been togeather exactly 3 months, in that time she had met many of his friends, Cordy, Gunn, Wesley, and yes even the Angel guy, she wasn't to sure about him, she was sure he didn't like her, to her, he was just another leech to be gotten rid of, but she figured if she did that Lorne wouldn't be to happy.

Three months togeather and Tangi was happy, even if there were rules, she could deal with those rules, and even the consequences of breaking those rules. He made her feel safe, and loved, and wanted. That was not something she had ever felt before, and to be honest with herself, the spanking helped keep her stress down, stress wasn't very good for her kind.

But this day seen Lorne doing inventory, which again she knew nothing about, being sorta sheltered most of her life from even the most simple things, becasue untill Lorne nothing was ever simple, everything was hard for her and she still had not told him about Drake.

Drake... She managed to get herself into Angels hotel, undetected, and get a book she had noticed a couple weeks ago, one she asked to look at and Angel wouln't let her touch it.. well not today, she managed to get the book right out from under Gunn and took it into the sewers to find a place to sit and read it.

She did find a place, a place out of the way, a place that wasn't to funky smelling and she sat there and read, it took her along time, she wasn't very fluent at reading and she fond herself stumbling over words and not understanding some things, but she was sure that if she could just get through it, she may find out what type of demon this Drake was and she might be able to stop him for good, so he never hurt anyone else again.

Her hand unconsciencly came up and rubbed her throat, the glamour she kept on made the collar undetectable to anyone but herself, she knew it was there and she was going to figure out how to get it off so she never had to tell Lorne about it. Closeing the book she stood herself and stretched, it was getting late, she could tell as the sun that had been coming in through the sewer grate was gone. Her belly growled loud and her brow raised, she had forgotten to eat , to engrossed in trying to read the book she 'borrowed' from Angel.

It didn't take her long to get out of the sewers and head for home, she stopped at a little convenience store and got herself a coke and twinkie. As she rounded the corner to the club she noted there was already a line up forming, that ment it must be pretty packed inside, she shoved the last of her twinkie in her mouth and headed up to the door smiling at the bouncer that was standing there, when all of a sudden she was shoved. Turning around she growled loudly, she could do that since she was Garou, she could growl, and if she really wanted to she would shift to her werewolf form and eat him, but she just settled this time on shoving the guy back and hurrying inside.

She kept hurrying, right across the club and up the stairs to the private entrace that led to her home. Once inside she headed into the kitchen and sat, finally opening her coke and taking a great big drink. The door opened a few minutes later and Lorne appeared.

"Sweet Sinatra!, those darn flogdog demons should stay away from Karen Carpenter, as much a Angelcakes should never sing Manilow"

She looked up at him and smiled, taking an apple from the basket on the table and taking a bite.

"They don't sing well?"

She asked and he smiled sitting down.

"Ever hear a cat in heat?"

He leaned in and kissed her softly, noting the somewhat funky smell coming from her. She smiled back and returned the kiss after her mouth wasn't so full.

"no, well ok, so not a domesticated cat in heat, but I've heard a bastet if that counts and man, there annoying loud, evil, werecats"

Lorne chuckled, she was adorable.

"Well this poor guy was butchering Karen Catpenter, its one of the NON-perks of this gig sometimes"

Her brow raises

"oh"

He smiled and reached out, caressing her cheek

"how ya doing kitten, ya keeping busy?"

She nodded, her mouth full of the last of the apple and she took a drink of coke

"uhuh.. and I'm ok"

He smiled

"You eat some dinner?"

Again she nodded

"uhuh.. some guy.. waiting inline for the club, shoved me when I was trying to come in.. I shoved him back"

She finished off her coke.

"Good for you kitten, whats he look like I'll have him tossed out"

She shook her head smiling a little

"Nahhhhhh, its ok, I just growled at him"

Lorne laughed

"Ok, but if he gives you any trouble, its exit stage left for him.. sooo, what did my babygirl have for dinner?"

She looked at him

"Wasn't very hungry, just had a twinkie and a coke"

She held up her can and knew she shouldn't have said it the moment it was out of her mouth.

"Full now though"

she smiled sweetly, and he frowed, not looking to happy.

"Kitten, you had a big mess of sugar for dinner, what have we TALKED about?"

She got up

"yea, but I didn't want anything else"

She headed to the bathroom, feeling those familliar butterflies in her belly

"I need to have a shower if thats ok.. 'cause i'm icky"

Lorne stood and followed her

"Its fine, and after, your getting a spanking"

She stopped and turned around, looking at him

"No"

He smiled gently to her, he knew that it was hard for her seomtimes, knowing her background, but they had both discussed this and unless she called her safe word, he would spank her for breaking this rule they had both agreed upon.

"Yes... you know the rules.. you and sugar are NOT friends, especially when it is all that you eat. Now have your shower, i'll be here when you are finished"

Her arms crossed across what little chest she had and she looked up at him, attitude in full force.

"No.. I wanted what I had, I can eat what I want"

Lornes brow cocked, he new this wasn't going to be easy, it rarely ever was.

"No, you can not..and I think perhaps you need to be reminded of that little fact BEFORE your shower"

He took her arm gently but firmly and lead her to the bedroom. She tried to pull away, but that wasn't happening.

"noooooo, nooo.. I don't... I don't want one LORNEEE!"

His hand came down hard on her bottom Once,

"behave or its the hairbrush little girl"

She startled and growled at him LOUDLY

"Lorneeeeeee, I said nooo!!"

He picked her up easily, carrying her to the bed and grabbing the flat wooden backed hairbrush on the way by her dresser. Sitting down he bared her ass and pulled her over his lap. her hands flew back to cover herself.

"Lorneeee.. noooo.. don't want one.. i'm sorry!"

She kicked and he slapped her thigh

"To late, young lady"

He took her hands and held them down, his other leg making sure her legs stayed still, he raised the brush and landed it hard, but not super hard.

"this first part is for the eating, you know better...the last part is for the attitude, and trust me little girl you will feel it for a couple days"

She tried kicking, it burned and stug so much, she hated that hairbrush, ALOT

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! FUCKKKKLORNEEEE!!"

SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK

"Language, little girl!"

SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK

"OWWWWWWWITS MINE!!!, OWWW FUCK OWWW PLEASEEEEEEOWWW!"

He shook his head and rained the brush down on her reddedning ass a bit harder

SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK

"The more you Cuss, the more you get little girl!"

She closed her mouth, bitting her lip, her eyes closed tightly, and did not move a muscle. Lorne noted the change and spanked her softer now.

"Better, now, what do we say about sugar little girl?"

She sniffled, the tears falling fast, her eyes still closed.

SPANK SPANK SPANK

"Answer me, little girl"

She gasped not expecting that

"OWW, STOPP!!"

SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK

"I stop when I want to, and you answer me or I don't want to, understand little girl?"

SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK

She bit her lip again, tasteing blood this time

"Cause i'm not supposed to, so no having it"

Lorne stopped and tossed the brush over to the chair and started to rub her flamming ass gently.

"good girl.. and what about the 'tude?"

She sniffled

"not supposed to have one of those either"

She sniffled more and bit her lip hard. Lorne picked her up and sat her on his lap, making sure her red hot ass wasn't touching anything.

"I love you Tangi"

He held her close and rubbed her bottom gently

"Love you.. have to pee"

She climbed off his lap and hurried into the bathroom, Lorne sighed deeply, he hated to spank her so hard, but sometimes as he was finding out, it was the only way to get to her. Laying back on the bed he waited for her to come back out, when he heard the shower start up.

She stepped into the shower, only the HOT water on, she was used to hot water, she always showered like that, it helped her think about things and atleast he didn't make her stand in a corner this time, like last time. She finished up about 20 minutes later and dryed off, wrapping the towel around her, she turned off the stinging in her bottom, blocked it if you may, out of her mind and tried to pretend it wasn't there. She pulled a tee and shorts from her dresser and pulled them on.

"Come here babygirl, I wanna cuddle ya"

She looked at him, sometimes she didn't understand him, she was bad, and she was punished and he wanted to cuddle her?.

"Why?"

She moved to him and heard him sigh, she stopped herself at the end of the bed. He knew that she was badly abused before him, that she didn't think to highly of herself, and he was trying to change that, spanking her was helping, he had seen the change within the first month togeather, but one thing that she had always asked after was 'why'..

"That would be, 'cause I love ya"

Lorne watched her, noted how she was just standing at the end of the bed, like it was an everyday occurance, like she was supposed to be standing there waiting for him to tell her it was ok to be on the bed. He absolutly hated whoever made her like this, and he was going to find out who it was and kill them slowly, they deserved nothing less than torture.

"I onlyu spank you babygirl, becasue I love you and you deserve more than you give yourself credit for, you just need some help sometiems remembering the rules."

She stood there and nodded

"kay"

She turned and headed out of the bedroom, down the hall and straight onto the window seat in the livingroom. It wasn't a suprise when Lorne followed a few minutes later and found her curled up in the windowseat corner, this was the place he found her most often when he was looking for her. Lorne watched her for a few minutes, wondering how she managed to sit directly on her tushy when he knew it was going to hurt her for a couple days. He wasn't sure he liked that she could turn herself off, they would ahve to work on that.

"Babygirl?"

Her knees up to her chest, her little arms wrapped around her knees, she looked over at him, he face looking sad.

"what?"

Lorne moved to her and sat beside her

"Thats pardon, sweetpea, what is a rude way to answer"

He gently brushed her damp hair out of her face and she nodded

"yea, sorry, I mean.. pardon"

She looked back out the window, the panick was there, the need to run away was definatly there inside her at that moment.

"I want to cuddle ya, kitten"

She looked over at him, he smiled at her and she climbed into his lap, visibly relaxing the moment she was there. Lorne smiled and held her tight, kissing her head, he knew that sometimes the only thing that calmed her down when she was feeling this way was being right where she was now, on his lap.

"I love ya, kitten"

He stood and carried her back to the bedroom and climbed up on the bed, she never left his arms and kept snuggled right into him.

"I love you"

She said quietly, her throat hoarse.

"I only spank ya becasue I do Love you babygirl"

She nodded

"I know"

He stroked her hair softly.

"I don't want you getting sick kitten, you know what sugar does to you, what the doctor said"

Again, she nodded.

"I know"

I kept stroking her hair, noting that she was stareing off at the wall. He needed a change in subject.

"Sooooo, where did ya sneak off to, tonight, kitten?"

He kissed her head, she snuggled into him more.

"just for a walk"

He smiled

"Anything interesting happen?"

She shook her head

"no"

"read any good books, lately?"

"no"

His brow raised

"hrmmmmmmmmmmmmm"

She shift a little

"I wanna get some water"

She slipped off the bed and went to the kitchen for some water.

"Hurry back, kitten"

He chuckled to himself, he knew that not letting her up to get some water when she was feelign like this would just cause more issues, he wasn't about to stop her. Tangi grabbed a bottle of water for herself and one for Lorne and headed back to him.

"I got ya one to"

She put them both on the bedside table and had just looked at him, when his arms opened for her and he reached over, pulling her back onto his lap. She liked when he did that, then she didn't ahve to think about things.

"Angelcakes called"

She shrugged

"Good for him"

He cuddled her close

"He asked about ya kitten"

Again she shrugged.

"Good for the leech"

Lornes brow raised, he knew she wasn't a fan of the broody one himself.

"Be nice, he cares about you"

She rolled her eyes, making sure he didn't see, he hated when she rolled her eyes, as the corner seemed to know her all to well for that one.

"Was it any good?"

she made a HUH face and looked up at him

"What?"

"the book"

she shook her head.

"I already said no"

He kissed her head gently.

"And you never lie to me, do ya sweetheart?"

She shook her head and sat up a little bit

"I didn't... you asked if I ready any good books lately and I said no.. then you asked if it was any good and I said no"

She sighed, deeply frustrated and Lorne looked at her firmly.

"You didn't borrow one of Angel's books?"

She nodded

"You dind't ask me that.. and yea, I tookt he book 'casue he wouldn't let me look at it and I wante dto look at it.. I wasn't gonna keep it.. I was gonna take it back tomorrow"

He listened to her, not loosing eye contact with her untill she was the one who broke it.

"Maybe he has a good reason for not letting you, babygirl"

"yea"

"But ya took it anyway?"

She growled frustrated at herself.

" If it will make everyone feel better, i'll go give it back to him now"

She said quietly and slipped off his lap and the bed. Lornes brow cocked as she went for her shoes.

"Get your ass back here now, little girl"

She knew he was upset when he said a bad word, and she dropped her shoe and moved back to the bed, not happy at all she stood there, fighting the urge to cross her arms. She wasn't going to cry, she wouldn't let herself cry.

We know you didn't steal it.. that was never the question"

She nodded and Lorne could see the storm a brewing, sometimes she went from one extreme to the other, without even realizing it, that was the Garou in her.

"The problem is... he had a reason for not letting you read it.. you did not respect that, kitten"

She thre her hands in the air and growled out to herself.. Here it comes he thoguht to himself.

"You know?.. I don't give a fuck... I really don't"

she said it softly, but ti still came out way to harsh to even her own ears, and she knew she should not hae said it the moment it left her mouth, she really needed to think soemtimes.

"I... I'll give it bakc to him and then I will never ever go near him or his place again.. sorry"

Lorne was off the bed, moving towards her before she culd finsih both sentences, swareing was oen thing he didn't like, swareing towards him, he despised. Tangi went to grab her shoes again and in one fluid motion he had her little self scooped up and was heading back to the bedroom. She startled

"LORNEEE!.. I WAS GIVING IT BACK!"

He grabbed the paddle from the closet and took a seat on the bed, pullig her over his lap.

"We did have an attitude and Language discussion, but its seems I didn't speak loud enough, little girl"

With that said, he started to paddle her PJ clad bottom, not super hard, but not to gently either. Tangi gasped out at the first smack and then promply closed her eyes.

"You do NOT have an attitude, you do NOT Cuss at me, for any reason, understand!"

He brought the paddle down 5 more times in succession. Tangi nodded and then closed herself down, she knew she had done this to herself.. Spanked twice in one day was hard for her to handle, she knew she was bad, atleast she felt that way, and now she was sure that Lorne thought she was very bad.. 'casue she was, she knew it, she always was. But he never ever spanked her twice in one day before.

"Do you understand?"

two more smacks with the paddle and she hadn't answered him, he stopped, realizing that she had shut herself down.. he could feel it. Tossing the paddle away he gently rubbed her back

"Tangi, babydoll, common, talk to me, do NOT shut yourself down"

He kept rubbing her back in small circles. She hadn't even realized that he had stopped spanking her, she was in her safe place, the palce she always went to when she needed to get away from the real world.

"Babygirl, talk to me, pleasee"

He sat her up on his lap, smoothing her damp hair off her face again, kissing her forhead, watching her, waiting for her to come bakc to him, her normally brilliant green eyes, clouded.

"I love you Tangi, you are safe, I won't ever hurt you, you know that, come back to me, talk to me babygirl, tell me what your feeling"

It took a good twenty minutes before she was able to come back and when she did, he could tell her eyes refocued and she looked at him, he smiled softly, kissing her gently.

"Tell me where you go babygirl"

He spoke softly, she shook her head

"I was gonna take it back to him"

She changed the subject, she was very good at changing the subject and he knew that to.

"I won't hurt you, tangi, you know that, I love you"

Her eyes dropped to her hands that were in her lap and she started to chew on her fingernails.

"I was gonna take it back to him."

She said again and he sighed.. she heard that sigh, she knew then she was bad.

"I know sweetheart, i'm sorry"

He hugged her close and rubbed her back.

"It was the way ya said it babygirl, I'm sorry"

she shrugged

"Sorry?"

She said it as more of a question, like she always mostly did..like she was waiting for him to tell her if she was sorry or she wasn't sorry..

"No need to be sorry, its alright babygirl"

She nodded, knowing he was just appeasing her, or feeling like it anyway, she knew she was bad, atleast that was the way she felt. Lornes Made her look at him.

"Your not baby, babygirl.. I know thats what you are thinking but its NOT true"

She nodded

"I know you've been hurt bad babygirl.. and if I could i'd make them pay in ways you couldn't imagine."

He stroked her hair, his eyes gentle on hers.

"It was them.. him, not you, never you"

She shrugged.

"I go now?.. take it back to him?"

She asked and he shook his head no

"No, right now, you need to rest and be cuddled, and I need to cuddle you"

She shrugged again, wanting to go curl up in her windowseat again.

"OK.. ok babygirl, you go take the book back to him and then come back home to me, i'll be waiting."

He gave in, feeling that it may be better for her to finish what she had started, earlier. Tangi nodded and grabbed her backpack, slipping on her shoes and jacket she left out of the club and headed the couple blocks over to Angel's hotel.

Meanwhile, Lorne gave Angel a call the moment she left, letting him knwo she was on the way. They spoke for a few minutes and just as Angel hung up the phone Tangi appeared in his office doorway.. book in hand.

"There's a reason you know"

She set it on his desk and turned walking out

""whatever"

Thats all she said to him and headed to the front door of the hotel, nodding to Cordy on the way by, of everyone there she did like Cordy the most, after Lorne that is.

"Your a damn brat!"

Angel spoke and then was right behind her, he startled her

"I gave the book back"

She kept walking, he kept following right behind her.

"Yea, but not even a hello.. thoguht we were friends"

Sh pushed the front doors open and hurried outside

"Going home"

Angel growled

"Run off, thats all your good at!"

She headed back towards the club

"yea, i know, not good for much tell me something I don't already know"

She spat at him.

"Well ya got the self pity routine down, don't ya"

She shook her head.. self pity?.. she didn't know what that ws, but she didn't feel sorry for herself, she knew she did it to herself all the time, she was bad to begin with, thats how she felt.

"Whatever Angel.. go home"

She kept walking

"I do'nt wanna, I wanna talk to you"

"I don't want to talk to you, go home"

He moved beside her as they walked

"To bad, you're gonna"

"Fuck off, Angel"

She kept walking, coming across a homeless man, she pulled a 10 from her pocket and dropped it into his cup and smiled at him. It was then that Angel scooped her up and ducked itno the closest alley, took a seat on a step and pulled her over his lap

"Your gonna learn some manners, brat!"

SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK

The moment she realized what was happening, she closed herself down again, not moving, not saying anything, just biting her lip. Angel realised something was wrong, he knew Lorne spanked her, especially for the mouth she had, but this wasn't normal and he stopped, sitting her up in his lap

"Tangi?"

She didn't answer, she didn't even look at hi, her eyes were more clouded than just a few minutes ago. Standing up with her in his arms, he headed to Lorne, he knew that his friend could fix her.

"Hold on, Tangi.. taking you to Lorne"

He still got no sound from her, she still didn't look at him

"You know, I'm not sorry"

He looked at her, hoping for one of her smart ass leech comments he loved so much.

"You are a brat, with a big mouth"

Again nothing.. this bothered him, ALOT and he hurried faster, moving to the back of the club and heading in through the back stockroom door, he practically flew up the stairs and through the door of his friends apartent.

'LORNE!"

Lorne was still in the bedroom, on the bed where Tangi had left him, he was going to be here when she came home, thats why he hadn't moved, but at that moment, he stopped huming Sinatra and bolted up when he heard Angel

"whats wrong?"

He hurried out and stopped, seeing his babygirl, in Angel's arms

"What happened"

He looked at Angel and took his garou from the vampire.. Angel ran a hand through his hair and needlessly sighed.

"She was mouthy, and was a brat, told me to fuck off"

Lornes brow raised and he looked at his babygirl, who refectivly snuggled into him, her eyes still in some far off place.

"I spanked her, or started to, and this is what happened"

His head snapped back towards Angel.

"you spanked her?"

Angel nodded

"Didn't hurt her, she told me to f-"

Lorne stopped him

"I don't care Angelcakes, she could have told you to fuck off in 50 different languages, you DON'T touch her!"

Lorne actual raised his voice, yelled at him, Angel wasn't sure how to take that, his brow raised when he actually cursed.. Lorne NEVER cursed

"Lorne, i didn't hurt her, she was being a brat, no manners, none at all"

Lorne kept looking at him, his nostrals flareing in and out, yep he was definatly pissed and Angel was possibly uncomfortable with this situation.

"MINE!.. got it?!, NO TOUCH!.. MINE!"

Lorne stalked off with his garou in his arms and went into the bedroom, closeing the door behind him..hard. Angel stood there for a few minutes, wondering what had just happened, then he left, figuring he would give his friend sometime to cool down and then talk to him, he would come around.

Lorne moved to the bed and sat down, scooting himself up tothe pillows, Tangi still in his arms, his hold tight on her, but never tight enoguh to hurt her. He sat with her, not saying anything, just holding her, comforting her.. slowly he realized that she was moving a little bit and he looked down at her, smiling gently.

"Is that my babygirl, come home?"

Her eyes focued up at him and she nodded, laying her head back against his chest.

"waited for some more cuddles"

He said gently, cradling her

"Angel spanked me"

She burst into tears.. that was not something that he had seen.. well ever, His Tangi just did not cry, or atleast she didn't let herself cry infront of him if she could help it.

"Ohh babygirl, tell me what happened"

He already knew from Angel, he wanted to know from hsi girl, he wanted her side of things. He gently rubbed her back in small circles, waiting for her to calm down some. She sniffled finally into him, wiping her eyes on the sleve of her jacket. She wanted to tell him waht happened, but doing that would just make her cry again, and she didn't like crying infront of anyone.. so she used one of her gifst and conected herself to him, showing him, in his head what had happened, sort of like a black and white movie.

Lorne'w eyes widened, he had no idea of the gifts she had, what she could do, that part of her, he wasn't to up on so to speak, and it intrigued him each and everytime she used a new gift, something she hadn't seen before. he was seeing everything that had happened from the time she left here untill Angel started spanking her.. all in his head.. He growled.

"I'll kick his brooding ass"

She sniffled, he rubbed her back, he knew she could be bratt, that most of the time her manners lacked badly, and she should had a bad bad language issue, but Angel, wasn't any better in this, he provoked her, she tried to leave, and he wouldn't let her go without talking to her, calling her a brat.. He brought this on himself and then he spanked HIS babygirl..

"He won't get away with it, kitten, I promise you, I already yelled at him, he knows better now, but I will go tune him in more"

She shrugged and sniffled, curling in closer to him and he held her.

"How about a nice hot bat with...."

He knew she loved , and He knew the moment she turned him down for a bath with , that she was far from ok. She just curled in closer, Lorne was sure that if she got any closer, they would be one person.

"Wanna just stay like this babydoll?"

She shrugged

"But you gotta go down there, don't ya?"

Shwe asked quietly and he looked downa t her

"Who owns the place, Roger can handle it"

"Sorry"

she said and his finger cam upto her mouth

"no sorries... just let me cuddle ya and nuzzle ya till the cows come home"

She nodded

"Rub my bum?"

He smiled"

"Want lotion?"

She shook her head

"Just your hand?"

he smiled more

"Over my lap, sweetpea?.. or like this?"

"Don't care"

It was at that moment that He knew she wasn't OK, becasue she loved to be on his lap, but she hated to be OVER his lap and tried to avoid it at all cost. His hand reached down, cupping her bottom and gently caressing.

"I love you babygirl..mine"

He said gently

"Sorry"

she sniffled again and he stopped raising her chin, his eyes finding hers.

"No more sorries, it is over, forgotton and ALL is forgiven, I love you"

She nodded, not sure it was ok, not sure everything was forgotton or forgiven, but she was to tired to try and figure it out right now, he was rubbing her bum and she was warm and safe.. her eyes closed slowly

"love you"

She hushed out to him sleepily, he smiled

"Alot"

She siad just as she fell asleep, Lorn holding her.

"I love you alot to babygirl"

His own eyes closed, but it was a long time before he finally let himself sleep.

__________________________________________________

OK so some people maybe wondering what certin things mean and so I am going to explain them the best i can. since my OC character is a werewolf but dosen't call herself that. She is NOT like the normal werewolfs in BtVS, she can shapeshift at will and she can shapeshift to a couple different forms of her wolf... ok so heres the explainations to things.

GAROU - The term that werewolves call themselves

GIFTS - when refering to someting that tangi can do this basically means powers for all intensive purposes.. she can do a few different things like healing herself, healing others, she can talk in another persons head to them and so on..

LUPUS - A garou of wolf origin, or in Tangi's case, she can shift down to what she calls her little wolf form, basically in this form she looks like a little black wolf.

CRINOS - if you ever read this word it means werewolf state, I usually use the term WAR FORM, but sometimes forget, Tang in her WAR FORM which is her werewolf state, stands 10 feet tall and over 200lbs, that is a large contrast to her human form which she stands about 4 feet 9 inches tall and 100 pounds soaking wet.

I hope this helps a bit and so sorry it may be confusing..


	3. Alone Again

**Eight months into their relationship, saw Lorne and Tangi living at the Hyperion with Angel and as Tangi called them , His Merry band of idiots. Though she did have to admit that Gun was great with the weapons, that she had found out she was NOT allowed to touch, because Angel said so.**

**She wasn't to worried about not being allowed to touch the weapons, as annoying as it was, becasue there were some great weapons she wanted to try out. She had her own, some that no one even knew about, not even Lorne. She had her Staff, her sword, and other things as well, and they had not even seen her shift to her war form yet either.**

**Tangi was at the point that she really didn't care about the weapons to much, of course the first few days was hard, just to look at them, but now she had other things to do, more important things to do. A guy she knew from a long time ago, had found her and told her that he had seen Drake in a club, she needed to see if it WAS really him.**

**Thats what she had been doing, spendig her days, while Lorne was having Caritas re-built. She managed to get into the club, only becasue she used a glamour on herself to make herself look like someone she wasn't, she had also masked her scent so no one would know it was her.**

**It was him, nasty as ever, all over the women, and he was even asking people if they had seen her. Fortunatly she had enough sence to make sure she wasn't noticable when she was out, so no one had seen her, and no one was telling him they had seen her.**

**She stayed a couple hours watching him, but it was getting late and she needed to get going back to the hotel. Almost midnight when she left the club, she made note to herself that taking the sewers back at night are NOT safer, nor are they faster. She managed to get out of them pretty quickly AFTER the third vamp attack.**

**Tangi quickly hurried around the corner and into the courtyard, taking a seat at the fountain, she slipped her little shoes off and stuffed her sore, blistered feet into the fountain, sighing at the coolness of the water on them. She was desperatly hoping that it was alright to do, no one had told her different and she wasn't sure she could handle Angel tonight, if he yelled at her again, she just may cry and that would never be a good thing.**

**"Feels good huh?"**

**Cordelia stepped out the back doors and Tangi jumped, startled, almost falling into the fountain, she growled and looked over**

**"yes, sore feet, my shoes don't like me"**

**Cordy walked over and sat down.**

**"ow!, no wonder sweetie, you need a shopping trip"**

**She said this all the while looking at Tangi's feet and slipping her OWN sandles off and slipping them into the fountain water.**

**"oh yea, thats nice"**

**Tangi watched her close her eyes and shook her head, she still wasn't sure about Cordy.. she was different, and not necessarily in a bad way either. She was definatly not her Fred, defiantly not.**

**"I don't shop.. I don't like shopping.. I don't like people as a general rule..my shoes are ok, maybe a little small but i'm used to it"**

**Cordy's eyes popped open and widened as she looked at her.**

**"ok, gotta admit, your the first girl to ever say those words to me"**

**She smiled and tangi frowned**

**"How about if you could get anything you wanted and not ever have to go to the store.. we can get what you want on the internet"**

**Tangi shook her head**

**"I break electronic things, I dunno why, but it happeneds all the time, I can't use them, anyway.. i'm good"**

**Cordy looked at her for a long time.**

**"You miss the club, huh?"**

**Tangi shrugged**

**"I'm good wherever, even if it is with mister, Tangi don't touch the weapons..Tangi can you leave the room.. or the I'm telling Lorne.. I'm good, thats why I don't stay around here much"**

**Cordy splashed her feet a little**

**"Ohh Gawd, you poor thing, you know there is a way to keep the caped brooder out of you face, wanna know the secret?"**

**Tangi looked at her quickly**

**"Not if its gonna get me in trouble with Lorne, he's already not happy when I go out and stay out late"**

**Cordy raised her hand**

**"I sware, no trouble at all.. all ya gotta do, is when Angel starts to get all.. smug.. Like when he is all, tangi go watch some t.v thing.. look at his hair"**

**She looked over at her again**

**"His hair?.. why his hair?"**

**Cordy nodded and giggled**

**"yeah, if you look at it, he will think that something was wrong with it and get all flustered and leave you alone, an old friend .. Xander taught me that"**

**Tangi nodded, not to sure**

**"Cool, hope it works"**

**She then pulled her feet out of the fountain and pulled her socks back on and winced when she shoved her feet back into her shoes.**

**"I should get something to eat in the kitchen... I missed Dinner. So you konw if theres something to make a sandwhich with in there, like lunch meat?"**

**Cordy nodded**

**"yep, its stocked full of every kinda meat there is, even some ya don't want in your fridge"**

**She looked at the older girl**

**"Like what?"**

**Cordy got close to her and whispered**

**"Ever heard of Swen?"**

**Tangi shook her head no**

**"Lorne loves it with a little bit of cheese and some icky sauce"**

**Tangi made a face, following Cordy inside**

**"that sounds horrible"**

**She made her way into the kitchen, straight to the fridge, she noted the raw rabbit on one of the shelves, and knowing that it was hers, she took it out and started tearing into it. Any manners that she may have aquired the last few months ... right out the window. Cordy watched her and cringed.**

**"Ok I think I will be veggie tonight"**

**She grabbed the salad out and sat with a plate and started to put some on her plate, noteing that Tangi was growling to the.. rabbit?.. Cordy shook her head and smiled. Only a garou could love raw rabbit.**

**"Thats what I like to hear!, Happy garou"**

**Lorne smiled from the doorway and then stepped into the kitchen smiling at Cordy**

**"hey, kitten"**

**Cordy smiled and added her dressing**

**"Hey, Lorne"**

**Tangi finished eating and got up to dispose of the bones into the trash bag, wiping her mouth on her sleeve. It didn't take her long to eat, especially if she liked it, now if she didn't, she would just sit there and look at it. She hated veggies, as Lorne could tell you the fights they have had about a balanced diet, he took to buying the juice with the veggies in, that you could not taste, just so she got her veggies.**

**"Was that good, kitten?"**

**Tangi nodded and sat down, smiling at him**

**"yea, it was ok"**

**Cordy raised her brow**

**"Just ok?, you sure looked like you liked it, you attacked that baby like Wes on a chicken wing"**

**Lorne laughed, and Tangi looked at her**

**"Huh?"**

**She honestly had no idea what the older girl was talking about, and she waved her hand standing up**

**"no, don't tell me, I don't wanna have a clue as to what your talkin' about here, i really don't"**

**She grabbed a glass from the cupboard and the juice from the fridge. Cordy looked at her and stood.**

**"I think i'll go finish this in my office"**

**She headed down the hall with her salad. Lorne shook his head knowing that his little girl was on the boarder of being not to nice, he expected that she was over-tired, he didn't expect her to be in pain, she did hide it well. He watched her.**

**"Need some help, kitten?"**

**Tangi looked at her glass and then up to him**

**"No, why?.. I just got some juice"**

**His brow raised**

**"you, ok?"**

**It was her turn to raise her brow.**

**"yes...why?"**

**"Just checking.. Don't want my kitten unhappy"**

**He kissed her softly and she smiled kissing him back.**

**"Been in worse places, I'm good"**

**She smiled at him again and he looked at her, pulling her onto his lap**

**"You sure, 'cause I'm feeling something here"**

**"Feeling what?"**

**He kissed her head, his arms wrapping around her more**

**"That maybe you aren't ok"**

**She looked at him **

**"but I am I was just having juice"**

**He nodded and smiled**

**"ok, juice away kitten"**

**He knew that something was wrong, he wasn't often wrong when it came to his garou. She slipped herself off his lap and took a seat at the table. She still wasn't to comfortable with the lap sitting but she was getting way better at it, even Lorne had noticed how much better she was getting with certin things.**

**"So what you do today, anything exciting happen?"**

**"Well I'm not allowed to touch the weapons and I get asked to leave the room all the time, so I went to the park for awhile and there was a petting zoo, which was not ok, so I let the animals all out of the cages and stuff. Then I went to the library and there was a guy talking about prehistoric stuff there and then to the museum, they had a exibit of ancient masks.. then I walked around for awhile.. then came home and put my feet in the fountain and had an interesting talk with Cordy, had some rabbit casue I missed dinner and now I'm having juice and talking with you"**

**She smiled, having left out the part where she had gone to that club for a couple hours to watch Drake. Lorne smiled listening to her babble on, atleast she seemed to be talking a bit more these days, It had taken awhile, it was STILL taking awhile, but it was getting better.**

**"Sounds like you had a busy day.. animal rescure"**

**Lorne chuckled**

**"i'll talk to Angelcakes.. he comes off a bit snappy at times without meaning to be"**

**She ignored the Angel part**

**"Yea, I don't think the police were to happy I let all the animals out.. but again I didn't stick around to ask them"**

**Lornes brow raised, the ignoreing of Angel not lost on him.**

**"There was police?"**

**Tangi nodded**

**"I guess... yes.. i mean there was, I just never stuck around to talk to them"**

**Lorne laughed.**

**"Oh kitten!, I wish I could bottle you up, your so darn priceless"**

**She blushed and looked into her juice glass, and Lorne grinned**

**"Wanna go upstairs?**

**Tangi looked up and over to the clock**

**"yea, I guess its after one, probably time to go to bed"**

**"yea, we could sleep.. or we could cuddle"**

**Tangi nodded and stood**

**"ok"**

**She headed with her juice out of the kitchen, toward the stairs.. her feet hurt, she couldn't wait to get her shoes off and let them rest. Lorne watched her, noteing the bit of limping that she was doing, he scooped her up, chuckling when she squeeked out and grabbed for him frantically**

**"Shh babydoll, its just me, who loves ya, and is gonna give ya a foot rub"**

**She held onto him , looking at him, her heart still racing a bit from the scare.**

**"there ok, Lorne"**

**Lorne looked at her as they walked, she in his arms.**

**"I have that blueberry lotion you love so much, kitten"**

**She layed her head against his shoulder**

**"I... ummm.. I.. that might not be ok on them"**

**He opened the door and led them inside, kicking it gently shut behind them**

**"Why not, pumpkin"**

**She shrugged**

**"there kinda sore and icky"**

**He sat her down on the bed carefully and smiled**

**"I planned on given them a good washing first... with the blueberry soap"**

**She pulled her feet up and started to take her shoes and socks off, wincing as she did at the blisterd and icky bleeding feet.**

**"there kinda sore"**

**Lorne turned around when he actually heard her wince..**

**"Oh kitten, ohh babygirl, your poor tootsies!"**

**He kneeled down, looking them over.**

**"You stay right there, i'm gonna get them all fixed up"**

**He kissed her head and hurried into the bathroom, Tangi looked back down at her feet and wiggled her toes, which caused more winces and an actual whimper because there was a huge blister between the first two toes on her right foot.**

**"owwwwwwwwwww"**

**She said barely above a whisper as Lorne hurried back in with a basin of warm water and antiseptic, the first aide kit under his arm, he started to gently clean them.**

**"First thing tomorrow little girl, you are getting some new shoes"**

**She winced and reflex made her pull her feet away, he looked at her, she moved her feet back to him quickly.**

**"My shoes are ok, there not bad.. they don't have holes"**

**Lorne tried to be as gentle as he could. There was a long pause in the conversation and he looked up at her.**

**""You don't have to throw them out, but you are getting new ones, no arguing"**

**She winced again**

**"Why?.. they are still good"**

**He finished up and applied the ointment**

**"They are to darn small for those adorable feet, thats why"**

**She winced again, fighting the urge to pull her feet away again.**

**"But they are ok"**

**She said way to quietly.. He stopped and looked up at her**

**"Why are you puttin' up such a fuss, kitten?"**

**She shrugged**

**"Cause there perfectly good shoes"**

**"they are to damn small for your feet!"**

**She closed her mouth and sat quietly watching him fix her feet. He finished bandaging up the worst of the blisters and kissed each and every sore little toe.**

**"thank you"**

**He smiled**

**"You are welcome"**

**Lorne gathered everything up and and started to put them away**

**"You up for those cuddle now babygirl?"**

**She nodded and stood, moving over to the dresser and pulling off her backpack. Getting out some jammies she came back over to the bed, sitting down.**

**"i'd have done that for you, kitten"**

**Her feet hurt more now, but maybe they would be better soon with the ointment working on them, she shrugged**

**"Its ok"**

**She started getting undressed and he moved to sit beside her.**

**""I don't want you walking around for a day or two, untill these start to heal up"**

**He Helped her get undressed, pulling her pj top over her head**

**"But I wanna go out tomorrow"**

**She pulled her jeans off and started to pull her sleep pants on.**

**"you rest these babies tomorrow, and after we get you new shoes, you go out"**

**She pouted and nodded to him, pulling herself back up the bad to her pillows and watched him go into the bathroom. He loved her, and he was positively sure that she had no idea that she had started to pout at him the last coupe months, it was adorable as far as he was concerned. Finishing his bathroom duties as fast as he could he came back out to the bedroom.**

**"I love you kitten"**

**He pulled her into his arms, gently. She rolled over and nuzzled into him, growling softly.**

**"love you to"**

**He smiled, he loved her little growls.**

**"Can we get a puppy?"**

**His eyes opened again and he looked down at her**

**"A puppy?, kitten, do you know how much work and responsibility a puppy is?"**

**She nodded**

**"uhuh, can we have one?"**

**She said softly, growling into his chest still. Lorne stroked her hair gently, thinking about that for a long time. He had his hands definatly full with his babygirl, he wasn't sure he was up for a puppy as well, maybe though, next year, when everything settled down a bit more.**

**"Kitten, I don't think so, not right now"**

**She just nodded, she had expected he would say no, but she tried, why argue, it would still be no, only she was pretty sure it would still be no and she would have a way sore ass for it to.**

**"ok"**

**He looked down at her, something was wrong,that was to easy, it was never that easy with his fiestly little garou. Especially when she seemed to have her heart set on something.**

**"When's the club gonna be fixed?"**

**She tried to change the subject and that wasn't lost on him either, she tended to do that alot lately.**

**"I dunno kitten, this is the third time in as many weeks you know...I really need to have a talk with those girls about their protection spells."**

**"I could try and help, I know things, you know"**

**She said quietly, yawning. He smiled**

**"I know you do babygirl, are you sure its not a bother?"**

**She shook her head**

**"No, I was waiting for ya to ask, and you didn't bother me, I jsut figured ya didn't want my help"**

**She shrugged**

**"Its ok"**

**"I always want your help kitten, you should know that, speak up, don't let anyone scare ya"**

**She shifted trying to get herself more comfortable.**

**"You don't scare me.. alright, Angel scares me.. he reminds me of someone I used to know, but its ok, Cordy told me to stare at his hair and he would leave me alone."**

**Lorne laughed, hard**

**"She does that alot, oh yea"**

**Tangi grinned at him, she loved his laugh**

**"So next time he tells me to do something, I'm just gonna stare at his hair"**

**Lorne laughed harder if that were at all possible and she smiled and nuzzled closer.**

**"I love you kitten, tomorrow we'll go to the club and let you do your thing"**

**She nodded and he held her tighter.**

**"Ok, I gotta get some things first, before i can preform the rite"**

**"No problem kitten, just let me carry ya wherever you need to go"**

**She made a face and shook her head.**

**"I can walk Lorne, honest its ok"**

**"we'll see how those feet are... and we ARE getting new shoes"**

**She nuzzled**

**"My shoes are ok, theres nothing wrong with them.. I have to pee"**

**He let her go**

**"Your getting new shoes, wanna argue and I can tell it to your tushy"**

**She slipped off the bed, wincing at her feet, they hurt oh so bad, but she really thought she didn't need new shoes, hers were still good**

**"But there ok.. I don't need new ones Lorne"**

**His brow raised, watching her**

**"Do I need my paddle, little girl?"**

**Finshing up in the bathroom, making sure to wash her hands, she came back out**

**" No, but Lorne, they are perfectly good shoes"**

**He gave her the LOOK, you know the one that says, oh boy your gonna be in trouble.. the look was lost on her, totally. She looked at him as she climbed back up on the bed.**

**"But they are, theres no holes and the laces are brand new.. not very dirty..don't waste money on new ones when the old ones are still ok..it'll take a little bit, but my feet will get used to them, just like my last pair"**

**She settled down by her pillows again, winceing as a bandaged toe got caught on the comforter and she pulled it out. Lorne Shook his head and gently pulled her over his lap and started spanking.**

**"Hey!.. Lorne!.. thats not fait!.. stopppOWWWWW!"**

**SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK**

**"Do NOT tell me to stop little girl, you know better than to argue!"**

**SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK**

**""OWWWWLORNE PLEASEEEEEEE!!"**

**She growled and kicked, trying to get her hands back to cover her very hot ass, but Lorne was faster and as she did, he grabbed her hands, pinning them down in the small of her back, never missing a spank..**

**SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK**

**"You do NOT growl at me or put your hands back!, are you gonna behave little girl?"**

**Tangi sniffled, tears falling silently, and she nodded. Lorne stopped at that point and started rubbing her hot tushy.**

**"I love you, kitten"**

**Sniffling she wiped her eyes after he let her hands go.**

**"love you to even if your spanking mr and its not fair"**

**He smiled, she sniffled again and he turned her so she was upright, in his lap and kissed her softly.**

**"you KNOW the rules, kitten"**

**She pouted, wiping her eyes and rubbing her bum.**

**"Don't like them"**

**The words , the way she said them, made her sound like a very little girl. His brow raised.**

**"Ok then.. we will stop, you do as you like"**

**She furrowed a brow**

**"kay?"**

**He nodded**

**"no more rules, you are on your own.. a freebird"**

**Again her brow furrowed, she was starting to panic.**

**"kay?"**

**She said it again, and again she was unsure of what was happening, bad thoughts started to run through her head. Setting her back down on the bed carefully, he kissed her softly and pulled the blankets up**

**"Night kitten"**

**She looked over at him for a moment while he turned the lights off, then moved to herside of the bed and curled around her pillow in a little ball.**

**"night"**

**She layed that way, for a long time, wide awake and hurting, not from her feet or her still hot bum, but from her heart, she knew deep down that it wasn't going to last, she just didn't want to believe it. Granted what he ment, and what she thought he ment were two different things and she had totally taken everything out of context. **

**Waiting untill she KNEW that he was asleep, and everyone else in the hotel was asleep, she quietly got up, got herself dressed into the clothes she had come to LA in and pulled her back pack on. Her shoes grabbed off the floor, she left the room and the hotel and headed out.. be on her own.. AGAIN.**


	4. Running

**Running - Chapter 4  
Author: Tangilass  
Pairing: Lorne/OC  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: Spanking, Language, Drama, Angst  
Summary: **Tangi moved to him and layed her hand on his neck, calling her gift of mothers touch, she healed him,

"You might wanna go before you become a happy meal with legs.. again"

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own, I just let them out to play every so often, I'll bring them back I promise!, no sue me please!. I own nothing but the origional character and the creativity, and the artistic endevour to base this fic off an old Rp from a few years ago**.

A/N: Please note this is a little more Angsty, not much, but a bit, please take care in reading and if Spanking is nto your thing, then why are ya reading?.. hrmmm?.. thought so!..lol.. constructive critism only please and thank you.

Four Days...

It had been four days since Lorne told her what he had and Tangi took it totally out of context. She left that night after she KNEW that everyone was going to be asleep, so she wasn't stopped by anybody.

She loved him, she never loved anyone before, not even her mother the way she loved him, but as she kept telling herself, she should have not gotten attached, she should have just left that first night and forgotten about him. Right... that wasn't gonna happen, she missed him and loved him and just wanted to be held.

Lorne was a wreck, when he had woken up the next morning, she was gone, he had just thought that she was in the hotel kitchen making herself some breakfast, just as she did every morning. However when he went to find her and give her his good morning kiss, she wasn't there. He didn't panic right away, he asked Gunn, Wesley, Cordy if they had seen her, they had not.

He spent the day waiting for her to come home, she hadn't and when midnight hit and she wasn't home when she was supposed to be, he started to panic then, then he sent out the troops to look for her, sure that something had happened to her, he spent hours out looking for her as well. But LA was a BIG city and she could be anywhere.

She was miserable, not only emotionally but physically as well, she was pretty sure she picked up a cold or soemthing somewhere, even though she had never had one before. Shivering she finally hit the park, the one the library lady told her about being a Preserve of some kind, she figured she could live there, it wasn't like she needed a house, she was Garou, she could just shift to her little black wolf form,

She stopped at a park bench and sat down a moment, squeeking out rather loudly when she took her shoes off..

"Damn feet, common get used to these damn shoes already!"

She said it to herself, not to anyone else, there was no one else around as far as she could tell, nothing she could detect anyway, but the cold she had was obscuring her sence of smell anyway.

"Little late for a walk is it not?"

She startled and growled, turning to look....Wesley

"No"

She slipped her shoes back on and quickly stood, making sure not to wince and tried to hurry off, hoping he would not follow.

"We've missed you the last few day.. Cordelia has no one to talk to and Lorne, he hasn't sang since you left"

He was following her, she frowned and kept walking.

"yea, ok"

She said softly

"why did you leave?"

He stepped up beside her as they walked.

" 'cause"

"Because, why?"

"Go away"

She kept walking, not wanting to talk to him, not wanting to talk to anyone, just to be left alone to get over her hurt.

"Free park"

She scowled at him and he mearly smiled back at her as she headed into the wooded area of the park.

"Tangi, I know you love him"

He hurried to keep up

"yea, but i'm... on my own again.. so anyway... go away"

She shifted to her little black wolf form and crawled under a bush.

"Bloody Hell!.. you are a brat!"

His voice raised and her little snout peeked out at him, her eyes looking up at him. There was that brat word again, everyone kept telling her that and she wasn't sure what it ment. Curling up finally, she tucked her tail in around her.

"I'm sorry, that was... mean, will you atleast pease talk to me"

He knelt down and looked at her gently. She connected to his mind, using her gift of mindspeak and spoke to him.

"go back Wesley, forget about me.. its better this way."

His brow raised in only the way that Wesley can.

" Says you.. I'm sorry to tell you this Tangi, but people love and care about you"

She just curled up more

"Atleast for Lornes sake"

She looked up at him, still connected throught mind speak.

"But he dosen't.. nevermind.. go away!"

"Dosen't what.. love you?"

"But he dosen't want... *GROWLSSSSSSSSS* go away!"

He stayed knelt down looking at her, he was sure he must look such a sight, kneeling down, talking to a bush, becasue he was sure that no one could see her under there.

"Dosen't want you?.. why in the world would you say that?"

" Cause.. go away!"

Her head snaked out and she bit his ankel. Wesley grabbed at his ankel and fell back on his ass.

"BLOODY HELL!"

Normally the disply from Wesley would make her smile, but it didn't and she just curled up more.

"I shall go back and inform Lorne that you have no feelings for him at all"

He stood

"For if you did, you surely would not leave him the sobbing broken mess that you have.. good day to you"

She watched Wesley limp off and then curled back up and sniffled into her tail.

"BLOODY HELL!"

Startling she looked over and saw Wesley, standing stareing at a man.. or something she wasn't sure.

"I usually prefer a hot redhead or a sweet little blonde, but you'll do"

The man vamped and Tangi crawled out of her little buch and stood in her little wolf form watching as Wesley reached into his pocket. His face fell, and Tangi figured he forgot a stake or some other interesting weapon she wasn't allowed to touch.

"growwwwwllllllsssss"

She shifted to her Human form and moved to them quickley, kicking the vampire as he went to bite Wesley.

"Bite him and die.... Don't bite him and still die"

She kicked him again

"BITCHHHHHHH!!!!!!!GROWLSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!"

The vampire flipped to his feet fast, and normally she would have been ready for him, but again this cold had her not at her best. He backhanded her, catching her offguard.

"Little girls shouldn't interfere with daddies business"

He backhanded her again, and this time she fell to the ground, her mouth bleeding. Charging him, and knocking him to the ground, Wesley started to hit the vamp.

"Never touch her!"

Tangi jumped back up with a growl and watched as Wes knocked him over and they started rolling around. That was untill the vamp kicked Wes off, jumped up and his Fangs sunk into Wesley's neck.

"I told you.. bite him and your dead"

With that said she shifted to her 10 foot tall War form and grabbed the vamp off Wesley, Breaking him in half and ripping his head off, only to be covered in dust.

"GROWLSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

She dropped him and shifted back to her human form, wondering again why these vampires were different that the ones she had previously come into contackt with, was there two different types?. She looked over at Wes"

"you ok?"

"I do rather belive that he bit me"

His hand went to his neck

"Yes it would seem that he did"

Tangi moved to him and layed her hand on his neck, calling her gift of mothers touch, she healed him,

"You might wanna go before you become a happy meal with legs.. again"

She shifted to her little black wolf form and headed back to her bush.

"Thank you"

He watched her

"Please don't go"

She sat down on her haunches and looked at him, He wolf actually pouting, not very happy and just generally growlie.

"I know its hard love, trust me I've wanted to walk so many times, but we are family we love you, Lorne loves you"

She shook her little wolfy head and connected to him through mindspeak again.

"dosent' want me"

She said in his head

"Told me I was on my own"

He little wolf head shook sadly again.

"my fault for getting attached, people don't just want me, it never happeneds"

She got up and slinked back to her bush. Wesley sighed loudly.

" Why do you think he dosen't want you?"

She curled back up under her bush

" Just tell me, and I shall leave you"

"cause he told me I was on my own, I know what that means.. suprised it didn't happen sooner"

"In what context did he say this?"

He wolfish head looked up, her eyes meeting his

"He said it"

She shook her little head agian and and curled back up, biting his ankel again when he came close.

"DAMMIT!"

He hopped around rubbing his ankel and she layed her head down again on her tail.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!"

He reached down and grabbed her tail, pulling her out. He claws dug in as he pulled, she couldn't believe that he was pulling her tail.

"GROWLSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!"

Her jaws snapping around to bit him again, however he was faster and she found her snout in his grasp. She growled again louder and Wesley growled right back, getting even louder.

"YOU WILL BEHAVE LIKE A PROPER YOUNG LADY, SHIFT AND COME HOME WITH ME THIS INSTANT OR I SHALL THRASH YOUR DISOBEYING LITTLE BOTTOM!"

She stopped moving, not making a sound, just staying the way she was and Wesley growled again, sighing.

"bloody hell!, are you going to make me carry you?"

She still did not move or make a sound, even as he reached down to pick her up, she jumped out of his arms and scurried under her bush yet again.

"DAMN WOMAN!"

He got down on his hands and knees trying to crawl after her as she moved herself right through the bush and out the otherside, shifting up to her human form, she started to walk again. Hoping to find another bush.

"TANGI!"

He saw her and got up to go after , his foot being entangled by the bush. Waving a hand and muttering a few choice words, she used another gift to make the bush leave him alone and started walking again.

"oh!.. thank you, now do come home please"

She kept walking, pulling her jacket around her more, she was chilly and not feeling well.

"TANGI PLEASE, HE'S DYING WITHOUT YOU!"

She stoped, turning around with a growl, tears in her eyes

"he said I was on my own!"

Turning back she sniffled, trying to make herself not cry, it was hard but she keept chanting _'won't cry, won't cry' _in her head. She wiped her eyes and kept walking. Wesley's brow furrowed.

"Bloody hell!.. he didn't litterally mean, on your own.. he ment that he was no longer going to set limits for you!"

"GO AWAY!!!"

She screamed it at him, tears falling and she hurridly wiped at them.

"BLOODY FINE!, I BLOODY WELL WILL!"

Wes turned and stormed off for the hotel, not happy at all. Tangi saw the bench and sat down, pulling her jacket around her more. Angel waited untill Wes was gone and choose this moment to show himself.

"Whats wrong with you?"

She looked up and the only thing she did was stare at his hair, through sniffles. Angel looked up.

"What?.. something in my hair?"

He brushed his fingers through it. Tangi took the opportunity while he was distracted with his hair, to walk away, still sniffling.

"hey.. HEY!!"

He managed to get to her, right behind her infact

" Whats your problem, tangi"

"I dunno, why don't you tell me what it is Angel.. since you seem to think I have one.. GO AWAY!"

She kept walking, and Angel caught up to her again.

"Lorne loves you and this is how you love him back?"

She stopped and turned around growling at him, pissed that he would say something like that. She looked up and then shifted to her 10 foot war form and grabbed Angel, putting him behind her. She stepped over and grabbed the demon that was coming for Him.

Angel not sure for a few minutes what was happening, was damn sure that he pissed her off and that she was going to kill him, then he saw it.. the demon. She grabbed it and started whacking it againt a tree, over and over and over and over again. Even after it was way past dead.

"Tangi"

She kept whacking the demon against the tree, Angel moving to her and gently placing a hand on her hairy shoulder. Dropping it, she shifted back to her human form, crying, falling to the grass, her wolf still growling loudly.

Angel moved to her and kneeled down, as she shifted to her little wolf form again, it was more comfortable for her most days. He hugged her gently to him, despite what she thought, Angel did love her, and care for her. She crawled into his lap growling and sniffling.

"Its ok kid, I promise ya its all going to be ok"

She shifted back to her human form, Angel was getting dizzy just watching her, she couldn't make up her mind. He hugged her closer and tighter.

"We love you kid..Lorne loves you"

She sniffled wiping her nose on his shirt, his brow raised.

"Lets go hom.. talk to him"

She sniffled and shook her head no. Standing, he held her tight and headed back to the hotel. Sniffling in to his shirt, her wolf growled, whiney.

"I write the songs that make the whole world sing"

Angel rubbed her back and started singing to her.

"don't wanna"

She sniffled again, trying to keep her nose from running.

"ok"

He kept walking and singing, noting just how much sniffling she was doing.

"Dosen't want me"

she sniffled out softly, shifting back to her little wolfy form

"He has never wanted anything more in his entire life.. kid"

He gently stroked her fur as he walked.

She sneezed

"Bless you"

Pulling a tissue from his pocket, she procedded to wipe her wet snout with it and then shoved it back into his pocket. Turning the cornor her headed up the walk and in through the hotel doors.

"THANK THE SWEET LORD!"

Lorne saw them before anyone else did and hurried over to them. Tangi sneezed and sniffled again, her claws digging into Angel.. Wincing he managed to pull her off him and hand her little self over to Lorne who was trying to access her for any wounds, noting that she was sick.

"He wants ya, kid"

She sniffled again as Lorne held her close kissing her furry little head.

"Thank you Angelcakes, common kitten"

He carried her up the staris, her wolfish head laying on his shoulder. Lorne strokign her fur as they walked.

"I was worried sick about ya babygirl"

He got to their room and went in, locking the door behind him, stiting on the bed, he held her close to him, keeping her in his arms

"I was scared to death you'd been hurt"

Sniffling she shifted back to her human form and looked at him, he let his hold on her loosen a bit and then she shifted back to her wolf form, again she was having issues with her shifting, she wasn't sure what form she wanted to be in. But Lorne had other plans.

"Ohhhh nooooooo, no kitten, I want you human"

She sniffled and stayed in her little wolf form, slinking off his lap and onto the bed.

"Tangi Sophia McGreggor"

She knew that tone and he WAS using her full name, that was never a good sign, but she couldn't bring herself to shift and she went to the end of the bed and curled up. He watched her, his brow cocked.

" you are getting a spanking, little girl"

She curled her tail around her, his other brow raised this time.

"TANGI SOPHIA MCGERGGOR!"

She startled and jumped off the end of the bed, shifing back to her human form and standing there, not looking at him, sniffling.

"Come here little girl"

She shook her head no and wiped her nose on her sleeve.

"If I have to come get you, I will use my paddle to talk"

Her arms crossed and her wolf growled loudly at him as she stalked into the bathroom, kicking the door closed behind her. She sat on the side of the tub and burst into tears again. Lorne sighed and headed to the bathroom, all he wanted to do was to hold her and kiss her and make sure she was alright.

But he knew she could not get away with what happened, even if she had mis-understood, she needed to know that she was to come talk to him and ask him if she didn't understand, not run off. He opened the door and went in.

"Tangi we need to re-evaluate the rules here little girl.. something I darn well plan on doing.. so cry and pout all you want to.. that adorable little ass is getting spanked and spanked good"

Her arms still crossed, her wolf growling at him still, she sneezed a couple times and reached over for a tissue

"Bless you... I have all night, young lady"

She looked up at him all sniffly and teary, then he had his arms full of his little wolf girl. Holding her tight he kissed her head, his own eyes teary.

"I love you tangi, with everything I am"

She managed to tell him she loved him through more sniffles and sneezes. He grabbed another tissue and wiped her nose for her, dropping the used tissue into the trash can.

"You've gotten yourself a cold kitten.. after I spank ya, your gonna take a hot bath and have some tea"

Sh sniffled and grabbed another tissue.

"don't wanna"

she wipped her nose and winced, it was way sore and possibly red now, though she was just guessing as she hadn't looked at it yet.

"To bad, your gonna"

She sniffled and pouted up at him

"don't wanna spankin' "

His eyes held hers firmly

"Your getting and good one, with my paddle. You fight me and it will be two. I'm not playing here little girl"

Again she sniffled and looked down at the floor this time. Lorne led her out of the bathroom and back into their bedroom.

"now I think you need to bend over that chair, your tushy bare, kitten"

He kissed her head. She kicked her shoes off, her feet sore as hell and still icky, she pulled her jeans and panties off, getting over the chair and waiting.

"Bath and tea"

He got behind her, the bad girl paddle that she didn't like to much in his hand.

"those feet tended to and bedrest tomorrow.. count little girl"

He brought the paddle down... hard.. She winced right from the first one and sniffled, tears were already falling before he started.

SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK

She counted each and everyone, not missing any and he paused when they got to fifteen. Her tears falling hard by the fifth one. He rubbed gently.

"your doing just fine, kitten.. halfway done.. I love you tangi"

He raised his paddle and started again.. Hard. She made it to the 20th spank before she disolved into sobs, her ass was on fire and she started to cough as her hands went back to protect herself.

"I'm sorrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyy"

Lorne stopped jsut in time when her hands went back, saving her little fingers.

"Little girl, you have 10 left.. move those hands"

She sobbed, shaking her head, crying into the chair.

"If i have to move them, it WILL be 10 more"

She moved them , still sobbing

"I'mmm sorrrryyyyyyyy"

He held his own tears in check, trying to be strong, he knew she needed this even though all he wanted to do was hold her and cuddle her.

"Good.. then be a good little kitten and take the rest"

And he begun again, a little softer.. but just a little. She winced when he started, her ass onfire and she was defiantly sorry, and she tried so hard to be good and take the rest. She sniffled and stopped herself from crying, biting her lip she found something else to focus on.

He did the last 10 fast and when they were over, he stepped back and pointed.

"Corner.. 10 minutes.. no rubbing"

She heard him and stood, her arms wrapped around herself, moving to the corner she put herself in and stared at the wall off in her own little world again. Sighing, he took a seat in the chair, his eyes on her red little tushy, worrying that he was to hard on her.

Off in her own little world, the place she went to most often to keep herself from panicking, she just stared at the wall. Lorne looked at the clock on the bedside table and tried to will it to move faster. He stood and got up, getting some lotion, he moved to the bed and called her over.

"Come here, Kitten"

She didn't hear him, she had tuned everything out, her arms still wrapped around her.

"Tangi, kitten, come here.. babygirl"

She still hadn't heard him, but just sniffled not moving.

"TANGI!"

He didn't like having to raise his voice to get her attention and he was pretty sure that she was gone to wherever it was she sometimes goes to. Her eyes refocused and she made her way over to him, her arms still wrapped around herself. His arms opened for her. She moved into them and layed her head on his shoulder.

"I love you babygirl.. all is forgiven, please don't scare me like that again"

His arms wrapped around her and he kissed her head gently. She started crying again. He held her tight, rocking untill she started to calm down and was just sniffling again.

"I love you kitten"

His fingers gently rubbed her back.

"love... you"

She sniffled out. He smiled and kissed her head again

"you know your my special gal, don't ya?"

She nuzzled and layed her head on his shoulder again, her eyes closed.

"you are my world kitten.. my heart and soul.. I be lost without you.. there'd be no song without you"

She sniffled again and her tiny little body relaxed finally as she driffed off into sleep. She hadn't slept in days, the cold was running her down and the spanking she just had recieved exhausted her even more. She was fully content, and he knew that, if she wasn't she would not be curled into him and have fallen asleep.

Pulling the blanket up, he figured she would be awake later, and then he would bath her, fix her little feet, and make sure she had some tea. In the meantime he scooted back on the bed and pulled the blanket over them both, making sure she was covered and would be warm. His eyes closed as he finally fell into sleep with her.

"


	5. Jungle Fleas

A/N: Sorry this took such a long time, my muse decided to leave me again and she seems to jsut be coming back.. again I have to re-iterate that this is un-beted, I haven't found a Beta that I trust yet.. I know there amy be some spelling mistakes, even after going over this several time... hope you enjoy.. oh and there is sex in this chapter.. WOOHOO GO ME.. ok so maybe not go me, but I tried, I am not the greatest writer, but atleast I try.. ENJOY!

**Running - Chapter 5a  
Author: Tangilass  
Pairing: Lorne/OC  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: Spanking, Language, Drama, Angst  
Summary:**"Where were you?"

He asked, bandaging her feet carefully

"ummmm... jungle"

**Disclaimer: I don't own, I just let them out to play every so often, I'll bring them back I promise!, no sue me please!. I own nothing but the origional character and the creativity, and the artistic endevour to base this fic off an old Rp from a few years ago**.

Jungle Fleas

She had been gone out of town for a little over 4 days. The elders had called her to do a 'job' for them, apparently there had been a Garou that needed to be eliminated, a traitor. They had called her because that had been what she had been trained for, yes of course she had been with Drake, however if the elders called, he was obligated to let her go and deal with whatever it was they had needed her to do, and it wasn't any different now than it was then.

They had called, gave her instructions as they always did, but this time it was for no one to know about. That ment that she could not tell anyone else at all about where she was going or what she was doing. There would be no messages to be left even after she had gotten to her destination.

She was possitive that Lorne was worried about her and how she wished that she could have called and atleast told him not to worry that she would be back and she was ok, but again she wasn't allowed this time and she wasn't sure why, but she was damn well NOT crossing one elder, let alone 5 of them.

So she did what she had to do, tracked down the rogue garou, eliminated him as she was told to do. However this was all after she had gone to the safe house and picked up the supplies that she knew would be waiting for her. The rifle with the scope on it was new, she was highly impressed with it, and it was filled with the silver that she knew she would need, ones that when they hit their target, they would explode inside and silver would seep into the offending critters blood stream and valla!, dead critter.

It took her forever to get this Garou and take him down and in a Jungle of all places!. When she stepped off the bus it was just after 8pm, she was tired and starving as she had forgotten to eat, because she was so intent on getting this bastard and getting home, everything else seemed to go right out the window.

She needed a very hot bath, her feet were killing her, she hadn't been able to find her new shoes when she had left, so she put her old ones back on. She was dirty from crawling around in the mud for two days and then a third day of chasing the guy through the jungle. It was hot and she was sweaty and she had bites ALL over her and ontop of everything else she was sure that she had gotten jungle fleas, and she didn't even think they were real, but she was still sure that she had gotten them and brought them home with her.

Tangi headed right to the all night pet shop that was just down the street from the hotel, she knew she needed to get the shampoo and this time when she picked it up she made damn sure it was the extra-strength flea and tick stuff, and a extra-strength collar as well, it was jungle fleas after all.

When she paid for everything she grabbed her bag and without saying thank you she hurried out of the shop straight to the hotel, smiling when she saw it, she headed in through the front doors with the flea shampoo in tow and scratching her head.

Angels head snapped up when the door opened

"Look whose back"

Tangi smiled, actually happy to see him, which in itself was a big step.

"Hi"

Angel smiled "You ok?"

"Tired.. sore.. bites all over, think I got fleas, so might wanna stay away. Oh lets not forget dirty and I think I ripped my new shorts, but I'm alive and thats always a good thing... mostly.. and I'm actually happy to see you.. so hey.. take what ya can get right?"

She smiled and Angel smiled back, grabbing his axe, heading to the door.

"Lorne's waiting in the room, welcome back"

She smiled

"Where ya going?"

"Polgara nest.. Wes and Gunn are already there.. he loves you, remember that"

With that said, he headed out, he didn't wanna be around for this reunion, he was sure of it. Tangi's brow furrowed as she watched him go

"I know that"

Shaking her head, she headed up the stairs , flea stuff in hand and opened the door to their suite. Lorne stopped pacing and turned to the door when it opened, and gave her the LOOK. Smiling a little she gave a bit of a wave.

"Hi"

Lorne just kept looking at her, not saying a word and her smile slowly left her face.

"I know, I'm bad and I shoulda told ya I was going and I didn't, and I shoulda maybe even called when I got where I was going and I didn't and you were worried and scared and I'm bad, I know.. and I'm in alot of trouble, and I'm not gonna sit for a year, and I'm bad I know.. but I got fleas, so can I have a shower first before ya kill me so I don't give you fleas and all that stuff.. please?'

She took a much needed breath when her babble stopped as she was trying to get her old shoes off, thay were killing her feet. Lorne gestured to the bathroom, again not saying anything.

She looked up at him and decided to forget about her shoes and hurried into the bathroom, closeing the door behind her, she just pulled them off, her white socks all dirty and bloody.

"Ohhh gawwwwdddddddddd"

She hissed out quietly and left the socks on. setting the bottle of flea shampoo and collar down, she pulled her shirt off and her shorts, tossing them directly into the trash can. Stepping into the shower, her socks still on, she tured the hot water on, no cold at all and sighed deeply.

Lorne meanwhile, had grabbed the big first aide kit and stepped into the bathroom after she was into the shower, reaching in behind the curtain and turning on some cold, just so she wouldn't scald herself.

Tangi startled and growled out at him, before realizing it WAS him, she was still on edge from the hunting she had been told to go do.

"Oh damn... Lorne.. sorry"

He picked up her clothing noting they were covered in blood, and still had not said a word. Tangi watched him, she to realized he wasn't talking to her and she turned, shifting up to her war form and adding the shampoo and started scrubbing at the fleas, and scratching, becasue she was itchy as hell.

Lorne reached in without a word and took the shower head down and began to rince some of the shampoo away, Tangi moved with him, still in her big wolf form and helped to rince the shampoo off, and started on a second round with it. Finally she shifted back to her human form and shut the shower off, stepping out she grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her, grabbing the flea collar next and slipping it around her neck.

Lorne watched her quietly and when she was done, he carefully picked her up and carried her to the bed setting her down he gently looked over her feet.

"I couldn't find my new shoes when I had to go, so I put the old ones on"

He opened the kit , picking out what he needed and started to carefully, gently apply the ointment. She sat there letting him, not making a sound, he wasn't talking and she knew he was way mad at her.

"I love you"

She looked up at him

"Really?.. Still?..I love you to, but you don't gotta ya know.. I know I was bad"

His eyes met hers, he hated that she felt this way about herself.

"I'll always love you babygirl.. always"

She just nodded and looked back at her feet.. she trusted him and he would never lie to her, but she just knew she was bad, it was just something she knew, deep down inside her, she was sure he was wrong.

"Where were you?"

He asked, bandaging her feet carefully

"ummmm... jungle"

His brow raised

"Doing?"

"Can't tell ya" she said softly

"Mission for those bastards.... again"

She nodded, looking at her feet and scratching the mass of bites on her arm, Lorne finished her feet up and started on her arms.

"There ok Lorne, just itchy.. they got bugs I never saw before"

"Let me take care of you babygirl, please"

Tangi held her arms out for him, and he carefully, gently, lovingly tended to every wound. She winced with the antiseptic stuff he was using, but said nothing.

"I'm sorry babydoll"

She shrugged

"my fault, tis ok"

He said nothing but finshed up with her wounds and stood up, stepping to the dresser he pulled out her favorite Eeyore jammies and helped her into them.

"Thank you"

His arms wrapped around her gently, he said nothing and as she snuggled into him, he picked her up and sat on the bed holding her close to him.

"I went as fast as I could, but it took forever, I just wanted to come home"

He nodded stroking her hair.

"I know babygirl, I know"

"I'm sorry"

She spoke softly and snuggled into him more.

"I know that to"

She got quiet for a moment and then looked up at him, he voice almost a whisper.

"I should go get the brush, huh?"

Lorne nodded as she started to climb off his lap

"Good idea, Kitten"

She winced as her feet made contact with the flooring, but she managed to get to her dresser and grab the brush from ontop of it and moved back over to him, holding it out for him.

"Thank you, Kitten"

He took the brouch from her and pulled her back onto his lap and began to gently brush her wild main of hair. Tangi sat there in shock for a few moments

"Oh"

Thats the only thing she seemed to be able to say, as she was sure that he weas going to spank her and she was sure she wasn't gonna be sitting for the next year. She settled back against him deciding that she would just pretend that he wasn't going to do that after he brushed her hair and enjoy what was happening. She started toscratch her arm, she was itchy.

"No scratching, babygirl"

She stopped with the scratching and just rubbed them, hoping that it would help stop the itchiness, she hated Jungle fleas. Lorne finished with her hair and set the brush down on the bed beside him, kissing her softly.. she smiled and kissed him back, starting to scratch again, and very confused as to why she wasn't in trouble yet.

"I gotta scratch Lorne, there itchy, really itchy, they won't stop"

She said scratching harder and Lorne took hold of her hands gently to stop them.

"Maybe I should get your mind off them, babygirl"

She looked at him and winced, tucking her head back under his chin.

"I'm sorry"

She said softly and Lorne shook his head, he could almost taste the fear coming off of her, however he choose to ignore it and just held her tighter.

"I know.. Tangi?"

She looked up at him

""yea?"

His brow raised, realizing she had been gone far to long and her manners didn't seem to come back with her. Again it was something he just ignored at this moment. Later.. Later he would find the person who made his babygirl like this and kill them slowly.

"I wanna love you"

Her nose scrunched up in confusion

"I thought you already did love me"

He smirked and kissed her gently again

"I wanna make love to you, babygirl"

Her eyes widened

"Oh"

His eyes never left hers.

"May I?"

He asked softly, kissing her gently again

"I... I.. I.. never before"

Lorne smiled

"I know.. I won't hurt you, I promise"

She nodded blushing from head to bandaged toes as Lorne kissed her softly again and layed her gently down on the bed. Carefully he raised her pj top and leaned in, his head lowering as his lips gently started to kiss her breasts.

"Ohhhh gaiaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Tangi gaasped out, her wolf whimpering as he gently licked one and then the other, her hands finding her head and his lipped attached to one beautiful breast and he gently suckled. her back arched up to him, she was feeling things she had never felt before, her eyes closing at the sensation as she wondered why her jammie pants were wet all of a sudden.

Lorne smiled at her reaction, taking his time with her, his fingers getnly stroking the one his lips were not paying attention to. She moaned softly to him, her eyes still closed.

"Ohhhh gooodnessss Lorneeeeeeee"

Smiling again, her moved his attentions down to her tummy, his tongue finding her bellybutton as he gently tugged her pj pants down. She moaned louldly her wolf whimpering and her jammie pants wet as hell.

"I.. I think I mighta wet the bed"

She told him softly through a moan and he smiled, tossing her pj pants to the floor he took in the beauty that was before him, her aroma hitting him like a succulant flower.

"no, its perfectly normal kitten, you are fine"

With that said he leaned in and kissed between her thighs softly, her wolf whimpered again as his tongue flicked gently over her, the bed now soaked just from her.

"gooodnessss gooodnessssssssss"

She moaned out loudly as his tongue slipped inside her heat slowly, he was taking his time, tasting... savoring her, making love to her with his mouth. Her hips arched inot him, her wolf growlnig and whimpering, happy. Lorne slid his tongue in deep, his lips suckling and his hands moved to caress her body, her breasts. Her hips arched up even more, her body starting to tense up as Lorne looked for that one special spot he was sure that she had.

Her fingers gripped the blanket tightly, her eyes closed unable to form words, her wolf still growling and whimpering. She gasped and arched one last time into him, he smiled.

"Gaiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalorneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeohhhhhhhhhhhhhhgaiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

She came loudly with a growl shaking and panting, trembling as Lorne road her wave of pleasure out, cleaning her up gently as he kissed his way out of her. She layed there panting and whimpering not able to say anything, he smiled

" You ok babygirl?"

His fingers gently stroaked her hair as her eyes opened, looking at him, her body all flushed from the events that jsut took place, she nodded her wolf whimpered and again lorne smiled. He loved seenig her happy.

"may I love you some more, beautiful?"

She nodded and nodded and nodded, wondering to herself, just what MORE ment. Lorne stood and undressed himself, tossing his cloths to the floor, smiling at her as her eyes widened again.

"um.. wow.. I mean.. ohhh, i've never, uh.. umm seen it before, I mean.. not like that.. wow"

She blushed brighter than the color of Mars she was sure of it and Lorne chuckled.

"Because of you babygirl.. all becasue of you"

He sat next to her and took her hand, placing it on his not so little demon, and she blushed even more if that were at all possible.

"Go on.. I want you to get used to it, to feel waht you do to me, kitten"

He spoke softly, stroking her hair. She touched a little, still blushing and then stopped, not sure what to do.

"I just want you, not be afraid... of it, of me...thats all, babygirl"

She looked up at him and smiled, blushing still.

"I'm not, but I umm... I... dunno how its gonna fit anywhere, but I'm not afraid of it, or you"

He kissed her and smiled

"Good... trust me"

He moved over her, between her thighs and pressed gently against her.

"You want me to stop, just say stop, ok babygirl?"

Her face flushed and she nodded

"Kay"

She breathed out, His eyes never left hers as he gently, carefully eased into her. Her wolf once again whimpered and growled, she gasped and moaned lowly.

"Goooodnesssssssssssssssssss"

Her eyes closed, hsi smile grew as he continued to watch her, Lord how he loved her more and more each day, each time he set his sights on her. Finally his eyes closed and he moaned sofly as he slid all the way into her and rested there a moment to let her adjust to his size. Leaning down he kissed her softly.

"I love you"

She growled softly

"mmmmmmmmm love you toooooooo"

He smiled and then started moving, slow shallow thrusts to start with, his lips leaning down and capturing a nipple betweent them, his hands moving gently over her soft warm flesh. She growled and his eyes opened as her legs came up to wrap around him. She smiled up at him and thne blushed, a soft moan escaping past her lips, his lips moved onto her other breasts and nipped gently as his thrusting became a bit faster.

"ohhhhh gaiaaaaa, love you"

She hushed out to him as her body started to tremble, her breathing hitched just a bit more than it was and once again his lips switched back to her other breast and he nipped at that one as well.

"LORNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELOVEEEYOUUUUUUUUUUUUGROWLSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!"

She screamed out as her body clenched around him and her release came as it did, Lorne thrusted faster into her.

"Tangiii babygirll!!!!.. Love youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!"

She layed there panting and shaking, growling softly, totally blown away with what just had happened, her eyes closed and she smiled, she could do nothing but. Lornes eyes finally opened and his breathing under control, he looked down at him girl, and smiled at the look of peace on her face. Carefully he eased out of her, only to be met with a whimper from her and he chuckled, dropping down beside her and pulling her into his arms, holding her close, kissing her damp forehead.

"I love you, babygirl"

Her eyes opened and she looked at him with a contented smile.

"I love you to.. wow"

She said, her wolf growling softly to him.. he had just claimed her, and her wolf knew it and was stated and content just as she was. His brow cocked at the growling.

"you ok babygirl?.. something wrong with your wolf?"

She stretched, shaking ehr head and smiled

"Nuh uh, I'm perfect, hungry but perfect and my wolfs all content and happy"

She stretched more and he watched her, grinning. She leaned over and kissed him, and broke into a fit of giggles.

"Wanna get some food kitten?"

He chuckled at her giggles and sat up, runnign his fingers through her hair as she nodded

"uhuh.. please, I haven't eaten, since I left here 4 days ago"

The hair stroking stopped.

"They didn't feed you?"

She shook her head no, laying there looking up at him.

"never do, not there responsibility, they just supply the weapons and the last sighting of whoever.. and I was in a jungle most of that time, there are endangered species living in the jungle, I wasn't gonna eat something, cause I didn't know what I could eat.. then on the plane coming back, hello certinally not first class seats, and all they had was peanuts and drinks.. I wasn't having any.. then I didn't have time at the bus station cause I had to walk from the airport to the bus station and I was almost late, I got there just as they were boarding the bus, I did't have time to even get a drink form the coke machine.. and then the bus ride was like 7 and a half hours, I had some water from the little sink in the bathroom, never again it was pretty nasty... then I got off the bus here and I wasn't really worried about stopping to eat anything.. I only stopped to get flea stuff and the collar"

She pointed to the collar she had slipped on to help with the fleas, he hadn't really noticed it before, he was to intent on her being home and loving her. His hands mvoed up and he snapped the flea collar off.

"And I wanted home so badly 'cause I missed you, that food was an after thought"

She said, looking down at the flea collar in her hands, and her belly growled loudly. His fingers cam up under her chin, making her look at him.

"no collars I do-"

His other hand came up and a finger layed gently across her lips to stop her from talking.

"No collars, I don't care if you have fleas, we will get rid of them, have Wes make something magical to get rid of them, but no collars, not on ym babygirl.. got it?"

His brow raised, she was looking at him and nodded, not dareing to say a word. Her belly growled again. Kissing her he stood up.

"Common, I'll take care of that, right now"

She looked at him as he started carrying her to the door, he didn't look to happy..

"Umm, Lorne we can't go downstairs tot he kitchen were naked, we might scares Cordy or Wes or Gunn, and I want my eeyors on please"

She looked at him and smiled a little bit, he laughed and set her down.

"Sorry kitten, got carried away"

She giggled again and picked up her jammies, pulling them on.

"Its ok"

She tried to get her slippers on and when she couldn't she looked at him and pouted without realizing she was doing it.

"they won't fit in them right now"

SHe grabbbed her Tigger robe and pulled it on, doing it up, she sat back down on the bed waiting for him to finish dressing. He slipped his robe on over his Jammies and scooped her up, kissing her gently, she was absolutly adorable when she pouted.

"I can walk you know"

She held onto him, nuzzlign his shoulder, but still not making any move to get out of his arms, even after they reached the kitchen.

"I don't want you on those wounded feet, kitten"

She nodded and his brow raised, he wasn't expecting that to be so easy.

"Wouldn't be wounded if I coulda found my new pair before I had to leave"

Lorne sat her in a chair at the table, and bussied himself with making dinner for the two of them. She watched him, her chin in her hands and her elbows on the table.

"Lorne I don't wanna argue with you, but I don't need no more shoes, that would be a waste, I got two pairs now, granted one don't fit so it can go into the garbage.. or to goodwillor something like that for someone else, cause there still good, but I can only wear one pair at a time"

He looked up at her with THAT look as he set the sandwich stuff on the table. She siged and sat back on her bum now instead of her knees and took a piece of bread and some cheese. Lorne went about getting the juice and cups and sat back and made a sandwhich for himself as Tangi took another piece of bread.

"I couldn't eat with you gone, kitten"

She looked up at him

"I'm sorry"

He smiled

"Your here now, safe and sound"

She nodded and sat back in her chair, finisheing her bread and cheese, wondering for how long though, how long would she be here untill they called again and wanted her to do another job for them.

"No more jobs, I'm gonna take care of that"

She looked at him again

"Noooooo... just leave them be and let me do what I have to do"

She nodded, trying to make herself calm down, she knew what the elders were like, and it was easier to jsut do as they ask and not question them. Lorne sat there and finished his dinner without saying anything and Tangi stood.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed"

She put her plate in the sink and hurried up the stairs, Lornes brow raised as he quickly finished and cleane dup everything, putting it away and followed his babygirl.

She hit their room and crawled up on the bed, sighing deeply, rubbing her feet.

"Common.. hurry up and heal, you really hurt!"

She crawled up more, fishing around under the pillows for her monkey.

"Why's ya run off kitten?"

Lorne Locked the bedroom door and joined her on the bed. she shook her head

"I didnt, I was justt coming to bed."

"I dont want you on those feet for a day or two"

She found her moneky and pulled him to her

"Kay"

She lasaid and layed down, pulling the blankets up over her and rubbed her arms, Lorne joined her, puling ehr into his arms carefully and held her tight

"Love you Lorne.. alot"

He smiled and kissed her head

"I love you babydoll"

And before it was even all out of his mouth, she was gone, little growly snores emminating from her.


	6. Here Kitty Kitty Kitty

**Chapter 5b - Here Kitty Kitty Kitty**

**Author: Tangilass  
Pairing: Lorne/OC Angel/?  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: Spanking, Language, Drama, Angst  
Summary:**She wrinkled her nose at him.

"Then I don't want one"

She shifted back to her kitty form and bit his finger.

"Ow!, okok, you can have a collar"

**Disclaimer: I don't own, I just let them out to play every so often, I'll bring them back I promise!, no sue me please!. I own nothing but the origional character and the creativity, and the artistic endevour to base this fic off an old Rp from a few years ago**.

Chapter 5b - Here Kitty Kitty Kitty

Tangi rolled over with a groan, all her muscles were way so sore, she suspected that was from 4 days and a bit without any sleep or rest and possibly becasue she had just made love for the first time hours previous. She smiled at that thought and peeked an eye open to see her demon sleeping peacefully beside her, her monkey squished under his chin. She giggled with her hand over her mouth and rolled all the way over this time, her sore feet hitting the floor, she limped to the potty.

Her bathroom duties all finsihed, she headed back to bed and thats when she heard her cell going off. She hurried over to her backpack and quickly grabbed it, heading out into the hallway before she answered it

"Hello?"

She whispered into her phone as she hit the lobby, grabbing a throw from the sofa that Cordy liked to keep there and pulled it over her.

"Hi, its me"

Tangi smiled sitting back up and looking around to make sure that no one was still lingering.

"Where are you?"

"out back"

"be right there"

Tangi closed her phone and hobbled quickly back to the court yard and went out.

"Hi"

She hugged her friend gently and got a fierce hug back in return.

"Wow, what happened to your feet?"

The girl asked following Tangi back into the hotel and over to the sofa, both of them curling up togeather under the throw.

"Mission, though my shoes were to small"

"did you get in a lot of trouble?"

Her head turned as the phone ringed.

"No, still kinda waiting for that"

Tangi got up and hurried over to the front desk and the phone.

"I'm not supposed to answer the phone, I don't think"

she hesitated a moment and then picked it up

"Ummmm hello?, Angel Investigations, may I help you?"

Her eyes widened as she heard the voice on the other end

""Umm yes sir, but um sir your not supposed to call me on this phone"

She winced and held the phone away from her ear.

"yes I understand sir, I understand.. another one?...so soon?.... but sir I need some time to recoup, just a day or so"

And again she held the phone away from her ear.

"yes sir, alright sir, I understand.. Wednesday, I'll see you Wednesday sir"

She hung up and shook her head, making her way back over to her friend.

"Them again huh?, why don't you just tell them no"

She asked and curled up besid her again.

"its not that easy to just tell them no, and its a good thing Angel wasn't around, he don't like me to answer his phone... he already don't like me, this would be worse"

"he still don't like you?.. seems like a big meany to me"

Tangi nodded

"No he don't.. still the same thing everytime I come downstairs and he's taking to someone like Wesley or Cordy or Gunn or even lorne, he stops and looks at me, so I either hurry back upstairs to my room or outside to the courtyard.. its easier, I don't even ask anymore about anything.. I stay outta his way, then he dosen't get all mean"

The girl took the bandages off Tangi's feet and pulled one foot up and started licking at the wounds. Tangi watched her, only Fred would she ever let do this.. well alright maybe Lorne but that would be diferent she thought than this.

"Don't think thats gonna work Freddy, I tried shifting and it didn't heal them at all either.. and yea he's mean.. but if I just don't go near him, then he don't got nuthing to tell Lorne about and I already get spanked enough"

She watched Fred still licking her feet, trying to heal them, apparently so she had found out one time before, Fred species has some power to heal in their lick.

"He still spanking you?.. why don't you just leave"

"cause.. cause I don't wanna leave, cause... cause I love him and he only spanks me cause he loves me"

Fred stopped licking for a moment and grinned up at her

"You love him, you wanna marry him"

She sing song to her best friend and Tangi giggled.

"Maybe someday, but don't go making any plans, we'll see how this whole thing works out... you know I'm always reminded alot of the time that I'm more trouble than I'm worth.. and I can't forget that for some reason so, ..... you know he is gonna get tired of me at some point"

Freds brow furrowed and she looked up at Tangi

"He says that to you?..tells you that?.. thats not right cause your not you know your my Tangi"

Tangi's eyes snapped to her friends

"no NO!, not Lorne, he never ever ever ever says that or anything like that, he's always telling me he loves me and thats kinda weird still, but I'm getting used to it and kinda like it.. I was talking about him.. you know.. Drake.. I was with him for so many years and then got away from him.. he used to say it all the time and its been on my mind alot lately, cause he's in town, I saw him at a club last week"

Fred growled loudly at the mention of Drake, she knew him and had been gone for a little over a year from him, he's bad

"At a club?.. did he see you?"

Tangi shook her head

"Yea and no, I kinda stayed back into the shadows, but he was asking about me.. someone said they knew me and I was living at Club Caritas.. Thats Lornes old club remember?... well its not there anymore, I'm waiting for him to show up here or something, but I don't think so, cause he don't know I live here"

Fred listened to her, curling up with her and rubbing her feet.

"Lets hope not, you don't wanna go back to him, I couldn't even get back in last year to get you out, to much security"

Her ears perked up, hearing someone come in, Fred shifted to her little kitty form and hid under the blanket.

"Tangi?.. sweetie?.. what are you doing up at this hour?"

Cordy ran a hand through her messd up hair

"Sitting here"

She pulled the blanket over her feet and layed her head down on the arm of the sofa, Fred curling up against her bum under the blanket behind her.

"You ok?, I thought I heard voices?"

Cordy moved to her as she looked around.

"Oh I'm ok, I was singing, why are you sleeping here?, don't you live somewhere else?"

Cordy's brow raised

"I'm here now.. don't you know?.. my appartment was the scene of a Polgara smackdown"

She flopped into a chair and sighed.

"It was horrible.. poor Dennis actually came close to throwing up.. ewwwww did you know Polgaras bleed pink?"

Tangi nodded

"Yes, I'm allergic to them also, so I try and stay away"

"Yes well needless to say, this is my new home.. even Dennis came with me"

Cordy yawned

"Umm, your blanket is moving"

Tangi looked over and smacked the blanket, causing Fred to yelp a little, she tried to cover it with her own yelp.

"My tail.. got a mind of its own sometimes, you look tired.. go back to bed"

Cordy grinned

"You hiding something Tangi?.. oh!, you got a puppy!"

Cordy squeeled with delight and Tangi's eyes widened

"No!.. no puppy, Lorne said I couldn't have one, cause well I can't have one... said it was my tail, I want to be alone"

Cordy stood

"ok.. sorry, didn't mean to offend"

Cordy headed back upstairs, thinking that Angel's broodiness was starting to rub off on the wolf girl. Tangi waited untill she was gone and pulled the blanket up and looked at her.

"Next time someones gonna see you, ya gotta be more careful"

"Or smell you"

Tangi's head snapped around looking over at Angel, the blanket quickly covereing Fred again.

"Smell who?"

Angel stepped out of the shadows and over to the sofa, nodding towards the blanket.

"The bastet under your blanket"

Tangi instinctively moved between him and Fred

"Mine.. my bastet"

She picked the blanket up quickly and hurried to the kitchen, her feet hurt so bad. Angel followed her.

"Why are you so afraid of me?"

"i'm not.. go back to bed or whatever it is you do"

She opened the kitchen door and hobbled out back, Fred still in her arms and Angel still on her heals, she was starting to panick and Fred felt it. Jumping from the blanket and the safety of her wolfs arms, Fred shifted back to her Human form as she hit the ground, she moved towards Angel.

"You Buster!"

Her finger poked Angel hard in the shoulder, no one ever said Fred thought before doing things.

"Are mean!!"

Again she poked the caped brooders shoulder

"You don't like her?!.. whats NOT to like about her!?!?!?!"

Again with the poking and it was definatly starting to hurt his shoulder, he winced.

"And furthermore how mean is it to stop talking when she comes into the room about whatever, or tell her its not for her to know.. she was just trying to help!!!, meany!!!"

Fred poked him again as he backed up a bit from her, she stumbled and started to fall, but before she hit the ground she shifted quickly back to her Kitty form and started preening her foot like nothing happened and no one saw her stumble.

Tangi watched her, her eyes widening when Fred started to shift back again, even before Angel could get over his shock. Tangi pulled her back

"Fred, common, don't worry about it, just leave him alone"

Fred rubbed her bum where her tailbone is.

"I won't!.. he's a big meany!.. a big big meany!!.. owww I think I broke my tail"

She rubbed again and Angel started to Bristle finally at the cat girl infront of him.

"What?.. I'm not mean, I don't tell her that... sometimes.. but I tell everyone that sometimes, I like her, shes the mean one"

Tangi hobbled back inside the hotel , her panick starting to rise

"See!, she runs away from me!, i didn't do anything!"

Fred smacked him and rubbed her tail bone some more

"Because you are big like someone else we know thats why!"

Angel winced

"oww, HEY!, I'm a nice guy, ask anyone"

Fred looked up at him.

" The only one I gotta assk is her and she never said if ya are or ya aren't!"

"I've never been mean to her!, honest!"

Fred smacked him and hurried inside to her wolf, rubbing her tailbone.

"Thats it!"

Angel took of after them

"Tangi tell her i'm not mean to you!"

Fred growled

"Don't yell at her!"

Angel growled back

"I'm not yelling!, this is rediculous, I'm Angel, the vampire with a soul, the nice guy!"

Freds cat growled again wanting to bite him.

"You are yelling, nice souled guys don't yell!"

"I'm not yelling, tell her Tangi!"

Tangi looked at Fred.

"He was yelling"

"I WAS NOT!!"

Lorne appeared right then, yawning

"Sweet Sinatra, whats all the yelling about, Angelcakes?"

"I told you, you was yelling!"

Fred smacked him again and then curled up around Tangi and started purring softly to her, to try and stop her shaking.

"OW! DAMMIT!, I'M NOT YELLING!!"

Lorne stepped over to his wolf and her new friend, kneeling down and pulling her to him.

"You are yelling, and its scareing my kitten and her kitten"

Just at that moment Fred shifted to her little kitty and lunged at Angel, climbing up his pant leg and up his shirt, biting his earlobe.

"FRED NO BITING HI-.. OHHHHH GAWD!"

"ARGHHHHHHHH!"

Angel vamped, growled and teared up. Lorne chuckled as Fred jumped down and stood infront of him still in her cat form hissing and spitting at him

"hisss hisss spitttt, spitt, hiss hiss"

"I'm gonna patrol!!"

With that said and his hand on his earlobe, Angel headed out.

"Merrrrrowwwwhisssssss!"

Fred chased him out the door.

Lorne watched and started laughing

"Ohhh babygirl!, I love her!"

Tangi watched Fred chase Angel out the door.

"Thinks she likes him.. thats you know.. before YOU KNOW, to her"

Lornes brow raised.

"The kitten likes Angelcakes?"

Lorne laughed more and tangi nodded getting up, she hobbled into the kitchen to get a drink for her sore throat. Lorne followed her.

"So whose the kitten, kitten"

Tangi took a drink of water.

"Fred, shes a friend"

Lorne watched her.

"Shes a cutiepie.. fiesty to.. she'd be good for Angelcakes."

Tangi smiled and nodded, drinking more water.

"Babygirl?"

She looked up at him

"uhuh?"

"Why don't you like Angelcakes?"

Tangi turned around and got some more water

"Didn't say I didn't, don't wanna talk about this"

She took another drink.

"I have eyes kitten, you run when he's around.. why?"

"Don't wanna talk about this, Lorne"

His brow raised

"Well I darn well do"

She got quiet, real quiet.

"I'm real good about not nosying in your business.. and I try to be fair and let you make your own decisions and all that.. but this, this I can't let go, Angelcakes is a good man and he cares about you like a kid sister"

She never said anything, just kept drinking her water.

"I want to know whats going on"

She looked at him.

"I..I..I can't, I'm sorry"

Grabbing her water she hobbled quickly back out to the sofa and sat, her feet were hurting her ALOT. Lorne followed, not very happy at all.

"I didn't spank you earlier.. for reasons..I will spank you now, if you run away from me"

Tangi looked up at him, rubbing her feet a little, his tone had changed, it was his unhappy voice, the one she didn't like.

"I'm not running from you, I came back out to the couch"

Lorne sat next to her, eyeing her, normally he wouldn't push, but this, this was something that needed to be addressed. Tangi kept drinking her water and Lorne kept eyeing her.

"Fine, spank me"

She climbed over his lap, only to be sat back up on the sofa beside him and he looked at her.

"Will you stop confusing me!"

She threw her hands in the air, she was getting frustrated and was already upset, both were not a good combination for her.

"What is going on with you and "

She sighed and shook her head, again.

"I don't wanna talk about this, Lorne"

"To bad, we are"

His tone left no room for argument, and if it was anyone else, they would have gotten that, but with Tangi, it was still taking time. She just got quiet and curled up on the couch more.

"No, shutting down on me little girl"

"I don't wanna talk about this"

"To bad we are"

She growled.

"Well talk all you want to, I'm not"

His brow raised.

"Tangi Sophia McGreggor"

He used her full name, and normally that wasn't lost on her, but at this point she didn't notice.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO!!"

She screamed at him, and she never screamed at him, ever, it even startled her and she watched as he stood and headed back up the stairs. She curled up on the sofa more, if that were possible.

"Would just be easier if you would just yell at me or something"

She whispered out to no one, he was already gone back upstairs to their suite. She pulled the blanket up more and Lorne paced the room.

Meanwhile somewhere in the greater LA downtown area, Fred hopped after Angel in her cat form , nipping at his ankels. Angel jumped.

"OWW HEY!, stop it!"

Fred stood infront of him, hopping up and down, hissing and spitting at him still.

"HIIIIISSSSSS SPITTTT HISSSSSS SPITTTT!"

He picked her up, eyeing her.

"Stop it!"

She swated at him and nipped at him and swated at him again. Angel ducked back a bit, Fred still in his hands.

"I'm a nice guy, let me show you"

"Merrrrrrrrrowwwww"

She hung limply in his hands and looked at him, thinking he was no fun at all.

"Look give me a chance, ok?.. to show you that i'm a nice guy"

He held her close, stroking her head. Freds paws came up, wrapping themselves around his neck, the purring started and she suckled his earlobe. Angel giggled.

"Ok, thats more like it"

He stopped and took a seat on a bench, Fred still wrapped around his neck, kneeding him now and still suckling on his ear lobe.

"Ok, ok, you've won my heart, cat.. kitten.. gawd, I sound like Lorne"

She nuzzled her head into his neck and nipped him, she really did like him, there was something about him that was strangely safe. Angel continued to stroke her fur. Fred nipped him on the nose and meowed as she jumped down and curled up on his lap.

"purrrrrrrrrrrrrrssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss"

He laughed.

"Your a charmer aren't ya, bite first, cuddle second.. I like that in a girl."

She rolled over and stretched out shamlessly for tummy rubs. She was pleasently suprised when he started rubbing and she started purring louder.

"Now the question is, do you do this when you are human to?"

She shifted back and smiled cutely up at him. Angel grinned and leaned down, kissing her softly. Fred smiled even more and kissed him back deeply and Angels arms wrapped around her. He broke the kiss hesitantly, knowing she was the one who needed to breathe and smiled at her, finally noticing just how thin she was and that she was wearing a collar. His demon growled.

"Who put that on you?"

She looked up at him, her eyes big and innocent

"Who?..what?..where?...what?...who?"

His fingertips brushed over the collar

"This?.. who put it on you?"

"Oh.. that?.. my owner a long long long long time ago"

Angelus growled.

"I'm taking it off, no one owns you"

With that he slipped his fingers into it and it broke with a growl. Freds eyes grew big again and looked at the Collar in his hand.

"How you do that?.. I couldn't get it off and Tangi couldn't get it off, she can't even get her's off.. thats why she keeps it glammed, so no one can see it.. we couldn't get it off"

Her hand moved to her neck.. it felt weird.. naked.. she looked at him

"its all gone"

"Tangi has one?"

His demon growled again

"Whats the name of the person or thing that put them on you both?"

She kept looking at him

"its gone"

Her fingers still on her neck.

"Fred, is it?.. please tell me who did this"

She kept looking at him.

"uhuh Fred.. well Winnifred, he named me. I was with him from the time I was a really tiny kitty.. Tangi came about 7 years ago.. I was his pet.. she was his experiment.. she made it so I could get away last year, I couldn't take her with me.. and I tried to get back and get her but it never worked.. then she got away and called me later"

She smiled a little

"This means I belong to you now?"

Angel choked back the growling.

"you belong to yourself.. but"

He smiled.

"I kinda would like ya to be my girl"

Fred smiled brightly.

"Can I have a pink Collar"

She looked at him excitedly.

"For when you are all kittened out.. ya don't need a collar for when you are human, I don't own you"

She wrinkled her nose at him.

"Then I don't want one"

She shifted back to her kitty form and bit his finger.

"Ow!, okok, you can have a collar"

She shifted back to human and smiled at him again

"Kay"

He smiled and kissed her again.

"Common, I'm taking you home and feeding you"

She kissed him back

"I can't go home with you, I have to go to my home and get something"

"Ok, I'll take you there, just point the way hunny"

She shifted to her little kitty form again, hopping out of his arms she scampered across the street, dodging the cars and headed into the park. Angel followed her, cringing as she almost got hit by a truck.

"BE CAREFUL!"

She scampered more into the park and over to a bush, shifting back to her human she crawled under the bush, pulling out the little jacket that was torn and dirty, then stood back up.

"Ok, I got my jacket"

She smiled at him

"This is home?"

She nodded

"uhuh, look isin't it pretty?, its got pink flowers, I like pink.. purrssssssss"

Angel could do nothing but smile.

"Its beautiful. You can have all the pink you want at your new home, all the pink you want"

She smiled and pulled her jacket on so she didn't have to carry it and he offered his hand. Taking it she looked at him.

"Can I have a pink collar?"

He grinned.

"You can have 100, baby"

She walked with him for a little while, then shifted to her cat form and climbed up his pant leg to his shoulder. Angel laughed and held her in his arms, kissing his head.

"PURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS"

Finally getting back to the hotel, he opened the door and took her inside with him, she was purring loudly when she saw Tangi coming out of a little room and not looking to good, in her wolf form.

"MERRROWW!"

Fred jumped down and scampered across the room over to her, rubbing against her. Tangi started to lick her, her wolf making faces, she so needed a bath, badly, her big paw pushed her cat down as she continued to lick and Fred continued to pur shamelessly.

"Tangi?.. whats wrong?"

Angel asked her, concerned and she just kept cleaning the cat, realizing her cats has fleas. Angel kneeled down, smiling.

"Fred and I are friends"

"MEEERRRRRRROOOWWW!"

Fred rolled over and sprawled out, letting her wolf clean her tummy and tail. Angel chuckled again watching them.

"Maybe I can do the licking sometime"

Angel spoke amusedly to them, obviously talking to Fred and then watched as both girls changed back to human, Tangi moving back to the sofa and curling up, fred following close behind and curling around her.

"You ladies want to be alone?"

Fred looked up at him

"huh?.. why?.. she's having Drake issues again, she'll be ok, once I figure out a way to kill him."

She nodded emphatically at her own words.

"Drake the collar guy?"

His demon growled and Freds brows furrowed, and she started to purr louder as Tangi started to shake again.

"I need a description, whats he look like?"

She looked at him , brows still furrowed.

"Why?"

Angel vamped

"Because I'm gonna kill him"

"Kill who?, whats going on?"

Lorne asked, Fred growled.

"Your scareing her... stop!"

She curled around her wolf more.

"And I dunno, he looks kinda like you..well you got better hair.. I dunno. Tangi can show you what he looks like, she can do that sorta thing, I can't.. and I was gonna kill him.. she said he was in town at a club.. asking about her.. he don't care to much about me"

Lorne moved to them.

"Tangi?.. babygirl?"

"sorry"

His vamped tucked itself away and he watched.

"Its Kay, she's got issues with Drake.. me?.. I just wanna eat him"

She smiled happily and purred louder, Angel grinned at her. Lorne reached out for his little wolf girl and she climbed right into his lap. Fred slipped off the sofa to the floor and shifted again, her leg sticking itself up into the air, she commensed preening her fur.

"I love you babygirl"

She nodded.

"kay"

Lorne stood, holding her in his arms

"Can I take you upstairs, kitten?"

She nodded, holding onto him tightly.


	7. Bring on the NIP!

Author - Tangilass  
Pairing - Lorne/Tangi, Angel/Fred  
Rating - NC17  
Warnings - Spnking

Tangi headed out to the store that morning to get something, she was hungry and she had no idea what she wanted, but she knew that there was nothing in the hotel kitchen that she wanted. She also went to pick up some of Freds food for her.

Fred sat in the courtyard, purring happily and smeilling the flowers that her Angel called Jasmine, she didn't care what they called them, she called them pretty and tasty even if Angel told her not to eat them unless the petals fell off.

Fred giggled as she picked a leaf off and let it fall to the ground along wit the other petals, the big pile of yellow, and purple and white petals, giggling again she shifted to her little kitty form and started rolling in the pile of petals and purring even more loudly if that was at all possible.

Tangi slipped in through the courtyard gate and giggles seeing Fred, bags in hand she hurried over to the bench and took a seat, pulling a can of pounce from her bag, she shook it and in seconds Fred was all over her.

"Oh, hey, OKOK, hold on.. here!"

Tangi giggled and opened the can putting some on the bench for her, Fred Purred and meeped, swollowing them whole before shifting back.

"Thats good!, can I have my food now please?"

She asked softly, looking at Tangi in antiscipation.

"Oh yea! I got the BIG container and some yummy dental snacks, apparently cats like them, I thought you would to. Isin't Angel supposed to be getting you a collar, how come you don't got one?"

She asked her as she got out the cat food and poured a whole lot into the big lid and set it down for her. Fred started purringa gain and started eating

"Uhuh.. and I dunno, maybe he's still thinking if he wants to keep me still.. I dunno, its ok though.. I got weed, want some?"

Tangi's brow raised and she looked at her

"WEll if he don't want ya to stay, I want you to stay, I can get Lorne to get you a collar and whats weed?"

Tangi took out a coke and twinkie from the bag and started to eat, while watching Fred shove more food into her mouth, then pulled the weed from her pocket.

"This"

Fred said with a giggle

"Makes me all giggly and yummy, Its really really good"

She giggled again and thre some on the ground in a little pile and shifted right down again, her kitty hopping off the bench and she started to roll in the Weed. Even eating some to.

Tangi watched her and the moment her wolf started to smell it, she started to growl softly and without realizing it she shifted and started rolling in it as well.

""

""

Fred sat up and ate some more, Tangi growled softly and sat up, grabbing the bag and the twinkie inside, she pulled it down into the pile of weed and started to eat between her paws.

Fred shifted back to herself after eatinga little bit more and giggled as Tangi did the same thing

"See told ya it was good, way good"

SHe ate more Happy cat and drank soem of the flavored water Tangi had opened for her. Tangi started to open her chocolate and eat it she was really hungry for some reason now and she didn't know why.

"Where you get it?"

She ate more chocolate

"Is it like cat nip?"

Fred nodded and giggled, eating more as well

"Uhuh, its catnip, the guy I buy it from said its realyl really good catnip"

Tangi looked at her, her head feeling a bit funny and she smiled

"You buy it form him?.. where you get the money from?"

She growled softly and kept eating

"and why does he call it weed if its catnip?"

" Oh I get money from doing things with his friends, you know like I used to do for Drake.. and I dunno why he calles it weed, when its catnip, I like it alot"

Fred giggled again and started to eat more , tangi frowned

"You get money from doing that"

SHe took out the twinkies from the pack and started to make bunny ears with them and giggled.

"Uhuh, I get lottsa moneyfrom doing that, but I gotta give some of it to my friend, but thats ok I only get catnip and someone else buys my food for me, I don't like stores."

Lorne headed out tot he courtyard follwing the sound of giggles

"Hello kittens, having a party are we?"

Fred looked up at him and giggled again, eating more of her happy cat. Tangi smiled and giggled and started eating the twinkies

"they was bunnie ears"

Lornes brow raised and he moved to them, leaning over and running his fingers through the catnip, inhaling a bit he brought a pinch to his nose.

"SWEET SINATRA!.. this is maryjane!"

Fred shook her head no as she stuffed her mouth full of happy cat

"Nu uh, thats weed, catnip.. I know, my friend gets it for me all the time.. I really like it"

She giggles and shoved more happy cat in her mouth as Tangi shoved in another twinkie.

"Uhuh catnio, I like it!"

Tangi crowed to him and cracked open another coke.

"ITS POT!"

He covered his mouth and looked around

"its potnip.. grass, marawanee.. your both high as kitty kites!"

Fred fell off the bench giggling

"kitty kites!"

Then as fast as it started she abruptly sat up and looked at him

"Wait, whats potnip?.. is that another name for it?"

Tangi snorted, coke flying out of her nose and Lorne started to gather up the pot, looking around nervously.

"If the fruzz see this, ohh man I can't believe you two, where did you get it?"

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYY!"

Fred shifted to her cat form and attacked the hankercheif that he had just swept it all into, dragging it away with the her 'catnip' in it, as quickly as she could all the way under a Jasmine bush. Then she crawled back out and hopped over to him, hopping up and down.

"hiss hiss, spit..hisss hisss"

Tangi burst into a fit of laughter as Fred fell over in mid hiss.

"Hey Hey!, this isin't a game you hiss at the boys in blue and its a cell somewhere where the litterbox is shared with Big Bulah and her faithful sidekick, lady 2 fists!"

"Hiss hiss hiss..spit!"

Fred hopped up and down a few more times at him and then crawled back under the bush, purring loudly, Tangi crawling under with her and nibbling at the nip as well.

"NO!, stay out of her bush!, no nip, no bush no nip! you two get out here this instant!"

Wesley's brow raised as he stepped out the hotel door and walked towards Lorne, who was knealing on the ground.

"I mean it you naughty little pussies!.. out here now and bring that pot with ya!"

Wesley's other brow raised

"New demon?.. or did you drop your dirty movie?"

Fred purred louder, eating her nip, Tangi growling softly doing the same, then she heard Lorne and realized he didn't sound to happy. Her wolf giggled, yes it giggled as she finished it and crawled out from under the bush and hurried over to the bench, grabbing the twinkies . Fred followed and climbed right into the happy cat container.

"Whats that?.. your crackie cake?.. and that?.. Happy high?"

Lorne said as he stood and looked at Wes

"Their higher than the crowd at lollipolooza!"

He held a pinch up

"they thought this was catnip and now.. now they are nipped!"

Wes, stiffled a laugh, which was hard

"This is not funny!, they are gonna end up down at the Clinic in the Keith Richards Suite!"

Fred kicked happy cat at him and Tangi's wolf giggled and shifted back to herself, grabbing the coke and drinking, wondering why she was so damn hungry and icky at the same time.

"Hungry"

Tangi said and smiled cutely up at Lorne, the burst into another fitt of giggles when Fred fell out of the happy cat container.

"Well"

Wesley started as he pushed his glasses back up on his nose a bit more

"they do seem a bit lofty"

Lorne looked over at him and raised his brow

"Lofty?, If they were any higher, they'd be passin' out little bags of peanuts and tellin' us to fasten out seatbelts untill the captain says its ok!"

Rolling over onto her back, Fred batted around Wesleys pant leg playfully, and Tangi giggled more.

"I dunno what to do with them"

Lorne said and wesley smile down at Fred picking her up

" They appear to be hungry, perhaps we should take them inside and feed them?"

Lorne picked up Tangi and followed Wesley inside

"Of course they're hungry, they got the rolling stone munchies!"

Fred started hissing and spitting at Wes, swatting at his glasses

"Fred no like food"

Tangi giggled out to Lorne, her hands wandering on her big green demon.

"WHOA!, kitten!, public place here!"

Lorne squeeked out, trying to stop her hands anf Fred started growling and hissing and swatting at Wesley, who just held her away from him more

"Fred Please.. Behave or I shall tell Angel"

Fred went limp in his hands and then shifted back to her human side long enough to get away from Wes and headed back outside to her nip, giggling, shifting back to her kitty.

"YOU LET HER GO! NOW SHES GONNA GET HIGHER!"

"I didn't bloodywell let her go!, she just went!"

Tangi cringed

"hungry"

She smiled cutely at Lorne, her hands wandering again. Fred rolled around in the Jasmine petals this time, the weed all finished when Wesley hurried outside.

"Bloody Hell, Winnifred!"

He reached for her, just as Fred squated in the dirt and pee'd.. she scratched and once satisified it was covered enough she scampered back over to the bench, scratching at fleas and purring.

"No running away from Wesley, love"

He reached for her again and she swated at him this time, jumping down and hurrying over to the flower bed again and peeing more.

"Bloody hell!, when I do catch you i shall be tempted to put you over my knee"

She hurried over to the happy cat container again, she was feeling rather icky herself, she suspected that maybe she had had to much nip.. she meeped sadly at the container.

"NOw I've got you my kitty"

Wes smiled and leaped over to catch her, as he did she crawled out of the container and shifted back to her human form

"Shoo, shoooooooo"

She waved her hand at him annoyed. and thne giggled. Wesley startled and fell over on his ass. Fred giggled and sat back on the bench lookign at him, nibbling at the falled happy cat.

"Think your cute do ya?"

Wesley grabbed her and the little pile of food and started for the hotel, Startleing fred she hissed louldy in her human form and whacked Wesley in the head.

"HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

she whacked him again

"Put me down!"

she kicked and whacked him, Wesley winced and had had enough

"Thats it!"

He stopped inside the door and sat quickly on the railing, flipping Fred over his lap, he started to spank her.

"OOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWIIEEEE!"

She bit him hard, trying to get away, kicking and screaming.

"HEY HEY NOW! Wes, let her go!"

Lorne started towards them and then stopped hearing Angel

"I suggest you listen to him"

He vamped and growled, just as Tangi came out of the kitchen all wolfed out in her war form

"!"

"OWWWWW, LEGGOOOOO!"

Wesley let her go immediatly. Angel hurried to his girl

"I didn't..I was only.. I'm sorry"

Wes stammered and Fred took off rubbing her bum, shifting to her kitty and managing to hide back outside under the bush again. Angel growled at Wes, hurrying after her, avoiding the sun.

"Fred, baby, please don't hide from me"

She crawled back out and looked at him

"mew"

Angel smiled

"Come here baby, let me hold you"

Fred turned back into her human form and sulkly went over to her mate, rubbing her. Angel pulled her into his arms, rubbing her ass and kissing her head

"Im so sorry, Baby" he said gently.

She sniffled, and he automatically picked her up and cradled her to him.

"Lorne tried to take my catnip" she said still sniffling. He inhaled deeply.

"No baby, that was pot" Angel told her right away.

"cat nip" she sniffled and looked up at him. "really nice cat nip"

she purred softly and he smiled, knowing just how innocent she was.

"Sweetheart, where you get it?" He asked her.

She sniffled and wiped her nose with her sleeve.

"My friend"

"can you take me to him after the sun sets?"

She nodded "why"

Angel smile at her. " I wanna thank him for making you so happy".

He cat purred more as she sniffled yet again and rubbed her stinging bum "kay"

Angel kissed her head and and carried her back inside and upstairs to their room.

Fred reached out and scooped up the happy Cat container on the way by and scratched her head absentmindedly.


End file.
